Gotham Academy for Girls
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Gotham Academy for Girls is the top rated school in America. Only the highest ranking students can get into it. Then everything turns upside down when a new teacher is employed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

Ch 1

Raven woke up and got dressed in her uniform. It consisted of a white blouse, black blazer, and a black skirt. She combed through her dyed purple hair. It complimented with her athymest eyes. Of course it was against school regulations, but she didn't care. It was completely boring with everyone wearing the same thing. Gotham Academy for Girls was a private school which belonged to the rich and powerful. It was only a few years ago when they started accepting applications for scholarships. Raven was one of the scholarship girls.

She hated being stuck around snooty rich girls. Raven didn't even apply; it was them that found her. She would have left but the public school system was too boring for her. There weren't any other school system that could challenge her academically. So she sucked in her pride and indulged in her studies. Raven didn't have any friends and she didn't care. All that mattered was getting out of there and never seeing those girls ever again.

"Raven!" Arella shouted from downstairs.

Letting out a sigh Raven grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. Going into the kitchen Arella handed her a cup of tea. Raven gladly took it. She had a feeling she was going to need it to relax.

"Honestly, Raven I don't know why you dyed your hair. You know it's against school regulation."

"All the more reason why I like it."

"I don't see what's wrong with your black hair. It's very pretty."

"It has nothing to do with that."

"Then why did you dye it?"

"To express my own individuality."

"You can do that without dying your hair."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"How are you going to make friends with your hair like that?"

"I don't want to make any friends and even if I did it shouldn't matter what color my hair is."

"I'm just concerned that you're not social. It isn't healthy to be isolated from everyone."

"I'm not isolated from everyone."

"You know what I mean."

"Can we just go already?"

Raven put her cup in the sink and headed out the door. Arella sighed as she put her cup in the sink. They seemed to be fighting more and more as of late. She couldn't understand it herself. They didn't use to be like this. Grabbing her purse and keys she headed out the door. The whole car ride was completely quiet. Raven stared out the window. Arella dropped her off then headed off to work.

Gotham Academy for Girls was an old building. It had a medieval air to it. The stone was grey to have a gothic look to it. The academy was surrounded by an iron gate. The lawn out front was huge with a few weeping willow trees. A few picnic tables were spread out and a parking lot was to the right. At the back there was a quad where the girls could eat lunch when the weather was nice. On the inside it looked more modern with black/grey tiles, white walls, and blue lockers. There were about five floors in the building. A spiral staircase sat in the middle leading to each floor and an elevator in the far back.

Raven headed to her locker to put her books away. There were a few students milling about. There was still time before classes started. Once she had what she needed she headed to her class. She avoided anyone she saw in the hallway. Her class was on the third floor. When she arrived Raven headed to the back of the room and sat in her seat.

A few minutes later the other students started piling in. Raven's first class was business. It was required for all of the students to take. Raven actually enjoyed the class. It was a shame that the teacher who used to teach it decided to retire. Now they were getting a new teacher. The whole school was talking about it.

"I wonder who our new teacher is going to be," Kori said.

"I heard that they hired someone who just graduated from grad school," Kitten replied.

"Really!"

"Yeah! And it's someone really young."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I heard that he graduated from college at the age of 15."

"The new teacher is a guy."

"Yeah. Another piece of eye candy to look at."

"That's if he doesn't dress like some geek."

Raven rolled her eyes at the two. 'Great. My two least favorite people have arrived.' Kori and Kitten were the two most popular girls in school. Kori Anders had long red hair, big green eyes, and tannish/orange skin. Kitten Moth had long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. They seemed like polar opposites with Kori's naivety and Kitten's manipulative nature. Raven liked to call them the 'Barbie Girls' because they seemed so fake trying to act like perfect angels. The three of them had an instant dislike of each other when they first met.

Raven quickly ignored their conversation. Who cares if their new teacher was cute or not? Sometimes she wondered about the girls in her school. It was a wonder how they keep their required GPA. There were a few more minutes before the class started. The teacher still hadn't shown up. Everyone kept talking about what the new teacher would look like. Raven was starting to get a headache. She decided to lay her head down before class started.

A click of the door opening was heard. Everyone in the room stopped their conversations and looked towards the door. A collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Raven being curious lifted her head. She blinked once then twice. Standing in front of the classroom was the most handsome man they had ever seen. His back was turned towards them as he wrote his name on the board. He wore a crisp black suit and had short black hair. When he was done writing his name he turned towards them. The man had an exquisite face. He had a perfect nose and chiseled chin. What really caught Raven's attention were his eyes. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She didn't think she had ever seen that shade before. It was a mixture between midnight, navy, ocean, and light blue. Raven could have gotten lost in those eyes forever. They seemed to be hypnotizing her.

Realizing what she was doing Raven shook her head. 'Great! Now I'm turning into one of them.' Trying to focus once again she looked at what he wrote on the board. 'Mr. Grayson.' Raven kept her eyes glued to the board lest she get lost in his eyes again. She didn't know what came over her. It was like another person had inhabited her body when she looked at him.

"Good morning, class. I'll be your new teacher for the rest of the year," Mr. Grayson said.

A collective sigh was heard. Raven simply rolled her eyes and she could have sworn there were hearts in all the girls' eyes. 'From the way they're acting you would think he just proclaimed himself a god.'

"Why don't we start with attendance so I can learn your names," Mr. Grayson said with a smile.

Raven almost melted when she saw that smile. Her heart rate started to skyrocket. She had to fight down a blush from forming on her face. Mr. Grayson walked over to his desk and picked up the attendance sheet. He started to call out names to know who was here.

"Beecher."

"Here."

"Brauner."

"Here."

"Anders."

"Here."

"Moth."

"Here."

"Painter."

"Here."

"Roth."

"Here."

"Webber."

"Here."

He kept calling out names and marking down who was present. His voice sounded like silk and velvet. It was smooth and deep. There wasn't anything pubescent about him at all. Raven actually had trouble concentrating to the lesson which was a first. 'Hopefully the rest of the day will be better. It's not like I'll see him again after class.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Ahsokalo: **Glad you like it

**psychic soul (Guest): **I'm glad you liked it

**angie1la: **Here's the next chapter

Ch 2

The rest of the day seemed to go by without much incident. By the time Raven made it to her second class everyone was talking about Mr. Grayson. It was actually annoying to hear about it all day. She couldn't understand her reaction towards him. She blamed it on her fight with her mother and lack of sleep. Deciding not to worry about it she concentrated on her lessons.

It was now lunch time, Raven was at her locker changing out her books. The halls were filled with girls talking to their friends and heading to the lunch room. It actually gave her a migraine hearing all the chatter. She was too busy trying to relieve her migraine that she didn't hear someone call her name. A pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. A tap on her shoulder made Raven jump and quickly turn around. She came face to face with Mr. Grayson.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Mr. Grayson apologized.

"It's fine," Raven replied. Somehow her migraine suddenly disappeared.

Mr. Grayson gave her a gorgeous smile. "I like your hair."

"Huh."

"You're the only one who actually looks different in this school."

"Thank you. Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you could show my cousin around. She'll be staring here tomorrow."

"I guess."

"Great! I'll see you later."

With that Mr. Grayson headed down the hall. Raven just stood there staring after him. 'Ok…that was weird.' Brushing off the odd encounter she closed her locker and headed towards the cafeteria. She could hear the whispers as she walked down the hall. Purposely ignoring them she headed inside the cafeteria. It was swarmed with students and even louder than the hallways. Making her way towards the lunch line she waited. There wasn't anything to eat so Raven settled for herbal tea. Paying for her lunch she went to her usual table in a secluded area. Most of the time she sat reading, this time she decided to people watch while she sipped her tea.

There wasn't much to see with everything being the same. There was the athletic table that all the sporty girls sat at. Next to that was the artistic table. Right smack in the middle of the cafeteria was the popular table. The school was like any other minus the boys being around. Most of the girls were gossiping about the new teacher. 'It's a good thing he isn't in here.'

Xxxx

Kori and Kitten sat down eating their lunch. They basically ran the whole school since they were ridiculously rich.

"Can you believe how cute our new business teacher is," Kitten gushed.

"Yes! Did you see his eyes? They were the most mysterious blue I ever saw," Kori replied.

"I know. I could stare into his eyes all day."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"If he does then she's one lucky woman."

"That's for sure."

"And even if he didn't we could date him."

"How's that?"

"He's only 22 years old, which means he's only five years older than us. We could practically date him since we're so close in age."

"Never thought about it that way."

"Since we're the most popular and richest girls in school there's no reason for him not to date us."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well first we need to get him to notice us."

Xxxx

Raven was glad to be in her last class. The day was starting to take its toll on her. Everything was just weird ever since that new teacher showed up and Raven didn't like it. There was no excuse for her reaction towards him. She blamed it on her teenage hormones. Once she went back home she'd sort things out.

Sitting at her desk she couldn't believe what she saw. 'My luck cannot be that bad.' Standing in front of the class was none other than Mr. Grayson. Raven let out a slight groan. Now she had to see him at the beginning and end of the day. 'I can't believe he teaches this class too. It was bad enough that I couldn't concentrate in business class now I won't be able to concentrate in here either.' Raven slouched in her chair wishing that the earth would swallow her whole. She hoped that he wouldn't see her; of course, luck was not on her side today. He was turned facing the class after writing on the board. As fate would have it he looked straight at her. He let an award winning smile grace his lips when he saw her. Raven wanted to die right then and there.

"Ok, class…I'm your new detective teacher. I've already met most of you and if you don't know my name it's Mr. Grayson. We'll start by reading chapters 32 and 33 and doing the activities."

Everyone started to do what he said. He had the same effect as his other classes. The girls couldn't help but stare and hang onto his every word. Raven had to mentally shake her head. 'This day couldn't get any worse.' The final bell rang signaling the end of the day. Raven was actually glad about that. Grabbing her stuff she headed to her locker to grab the rest of her homework.

Pushing her way through the hoard of girls she made it outside. As soon as she made it to the gates loud thunder could be heard. Lightning flashed through the sky. The girls rushed to their cars or their awaited ride to get home before it started to rain. 'That's just perfect.' Walking through the gates she headed down the street. It would take her two hours to arrive home on foot so she didn't see any point in trying to run. The sky started to turn grey and started to drizzle. She kept her head down and continued on her way.

A black BMW turned around the corner and slowly made its way down the street. Raven didn't notice when the car stopped. A man stepped out of the car and made his way towards her. Keeping her head down it took her a minute to realize that the rain was no longer hitting her. Confused Raven looked up into the face of Mr. Grayson.

"Why are you walking in the rain?"

"So I can get home."

Mr. Grayson frowned at that. He didn't think that it was right for a girl to be walking by herself. "You didn't have a ride?"

"My mother works late."

"Well I'll give you a ride."

"That's not necessary."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

Mr. Grayson took her bag and led her to his car. After she was in he put her bag in the back and got behind the wheel.

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson," Raven said.

"Not a problem and it's Richard. Outside of school you can use my first name. I'm only Mr. Grayson inside of school," Richard said with a smile.

"Ok," Raven replied quietly.

"Great! Now where do you live?"

Raven gave him the directions to her house. It was nice and comfortable inside the car. The heat was turned on making it cozy. Soft music played from the speakers. Raven looked out the window the entire ride. She thought it was strange that a teacher was driving her home. It didn't help that her stomach was forming knots being so close to him. At least in school she was at the back of the room and he was in the front. It felt like she was being suffocated. At least the silence was comfortable and there was no need to fill it. She almost fell asleep before he finally arrived at her house.

"Here we are."

"Thanks for the ride Mr.-Richard."

"You're welcome."

Raven grabbed her bag from the back seat then left the car. Walking up to her house she unlocked her door and went inside. After seeing that she was safely inside Richard pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

Raven went upstairs and went to take a shower. It felt nice to get out of those wet clothes. The hot water felt good on her cold skin. Once she was done she dressed in her pajamas. In her room she did her homework until her mom came home.

"Raven!" Arella yelled from downstairs.

Getting up from her desk she headed downstairs. She found her mother in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"How was school?"

"Ok."

"Anything exciting happen?"

"We got a new business/detective teacher today."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"How exciting."

"Not really."

"Well I'm glad you had a good day."

"How was work?"

"Oh…same old, same old."

"Nothing exciting."

"Not in the least."

"What are we having for dinner?"

"I thought I'd make pasta."

Raven watched her mother pull out the necessary ingredients. Grabbing the kettle she filled it with water then set it on the stove.

"No one mentioned your hair?"

"What's there to mention?"

"Honestly, Raven."

"No one cared. I don't see why you do."

"You only have one more year there and I don't want you getting kicked out."

"There wasn't a rule that said I couldn't dye my own hair."

"That's not the point."

"Well…Mr. Grayson said he liked it."

"The new teacher."

"Yes."

"Why would he say that?"

"I assume to butter me up so I could show his cousin around school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Apparently she'll be attending the academy."

"Are you sure he didn't want something more?"

"Of course not. What exactly are you implying?"

"I just want you to be careful around him."

"You make it sound like he's going to rape me."

"You never know."

"Oh please! I'm sure there's a rule against teacher's dating students."

"Just keep your guard up."

"You're being ridiculous."

Raven made her tea then headed back to her room. A moment longer and she would have started yelling at her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

**Coldblooded-Assassin: **Thank you. I'm glad you like my stories

**Ophelia'song: **I'm glad you like it. Here's the update.

**none (Guest): **Here's the update.

**Nightstar16 (Guest): **Here's the update

Ch 3

Raven woke up groggy and irritable. She already knew that today was going to be terrible. Getting out of bed she went through her normal routine. Her mom dropped her off really early since she had a meeting to get to. There weren't any students in the parking lot. The ground was still wet from the rain yesterday. Raven walked into the school and to her locker. When she was putting away her stuff someone tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around she came face to face with Mr. Grayson and a girl about her age.

"Hello, Raven. This is my cousin Donna. You'll be showing her around."

It took her a minute to remember what he was talking about. 'Oh right. He wants me to show his cousin around.'

"I'm sure you two will get along great."

With that said he left to go do something. Raven turned back to the girl in front of her. She didn't feel like showing anyone around, but she had already said she would. And she hated breaking promises.

"Is there any place you wanted to start off in particular?" Raven asked.

"I guess that cafeteria," Donna replied.

Raven showed her where the cafeteria was. The whole walk there was completely quiet. Raven wasn't sure what to say to this girl. She just wanted to get this whole tour over with. Donna kind of felt awkward because of the silence and kept looking around at her surroundings.

"Ssssoooooo…what do you do around here for fun?" Donna asked to break the silence.

"There are clubs and sports you could join," Raven replied.

"Oh! What clubs are you apart of?"

"None."

"But I thought they required their students to partake in at least one extracurricular activity."

"I have a longer commute from home so they make an exception as long as I keep my grades up."

Another period of silence engulfed them. "This is the cafeteria."

Donna looked up and saw that they had arrived at their destination. For the next two hours Raven showed the whole school to Donna and explained everything to her. Once that was over they went their separate ways and headed to class. Raven ended up being a few minutes late since she had to walk to the other side of the school and head upstairs. Luckily she had Mr. Grayson and wasn't marked absent. By the end of the tour she was exhausted and promised herself, she would never do anything like that again.

The lesson made her feel a little bit better since she enjoyed the class. This time she actually paid attention and didn't waste her time thinking about Mr. Grayson. It was probable just a onetime reaction since he just came here. At least that's what she told herself. As the class ended she packed up her stuff and leave when Mr. Grayson called her back. When all the students left he spoke to her.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Grayson asked.

"Yes."

"Well…I wanted to thank you for showing my cousin around for me."

"It wasn't a problem."

"Well I won't keep you."

Mr. Grayson filled out a late pass and handed it to her. Raven left and headed to her next class. She thought over their conversation and thought it was strange. There was no reason for him to even ask that question. Then she couldn't get his question out from her head.

Xxxx

Donna made it to her first class. She had Technology with Mr. Stone. When she arrived she showed him her schedule and he sat her up front.

"Ok class we got a new student. Her name's Donna and I hope you guys make her feel welcome."

"Today we're going to start on a new project. You guys are going to design your own program. The project will be due at the end of the year and ya'll have class time to work on it."

With that being said Mr. Stone handed out the rubric for the project. Donna was actually dumbfounded by this. She didn't know a thing about computers. How was she going to design her own program? She was just glad he didn't let her introduce herself to the class. Looking around the room she saw that all the girls started working on the project. Donna groaned silently to herself.

"Do you need some help?" asked a girl sitting beside her.

Donna jumped slightly at the sudden voice. Looking over she saw a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

The girl smiled at her. "I'm Barbra."

"Donna."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I would very much like that, thank you."

"No problem."

Barbra explained everything about computers that they were taught that year. Donna made sure to take plenty of notes. Mr. Stone walked around to see how everyone was doing and if they needed anything. The period ended and Donna hadn't even started on her project. Barbra showed her to her next class even though she didn't need it. Her next class was science with Mr. Logan. She went through the process of showing her schedule again. Donna was assigned to be partners with a girl named Toni.

"Hi," Donna greeted when she sat down.

"Ellow," Toni replied in a British accent.

"Ok class settle down. Today we're going to look at the different stages of meiosis and mitoses."

Mr. Logan handed out a sheet of paper explaining what they had to do. Today seemed to be a really easy day for Donna besides the whole technology class. The day raced by and it was now time for lunch. Donna made it to the cafeteria. The lines weren't that long and got her lunch. The only thing now was to find a place to sit. Looking around the room looked like there was nowhere to sit. Then she saw someone who looked familiar in a corner. Sighing to herself she walked to the table.

"May I sit her?" Donna asked when she arrived at the table.

"Free country. You can sit wherever you want," Raven replied not letting her eyes leave the page of her book.

Donna took a seat in front of her and poked at her food. She wasn't sure if she should eat it. On her plate was pizza, mac &amp; cheese, and what appeared to be cold slaw. It somewhat looked edible. Looking around the room she saw everyone laughing and goofing off. She started to miss her friends back home. Her parents were off on a business trip and didn't feel comfortable leaving her home by herself. So they decided to send her to live with her sister until they came back. Turning back around she noticed that all Raven had was a cup of tea. Donna thought it was strange that she didn't have any food in front of her. Looking at the book she was reading the title said _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe_.

"You enjoy horror books?" Donna asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes."

"What else do you like to do?"

"Meditate."

Another period of silence engulfed them. Donna was trying to come up with something to say. She hated silence and always felt the need to fill it up with noise. A light tap on her shoulder made her jump. Looking behind her she saw Mr. Grayson.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"Why you…never mind. Why are you over here anyways?"

"I wanted to see how your first day was going."

"Ok I guess."

"Nothing exciting happened?"

"Nope."

Richard took a seat next to her. Looking across the table he saw Raven reading a book. He also noticed that she wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten all day."

"How would you know?"

"I don't. I just figured you should at something."

"What and when I eat is none of your concern."

Donna watched the whole exchange between the two. It was just like Richard to be concerned about people. Though it looks like Raven could have cared less about his concern. She would have laughed if the conversation wasn't so intriguing.

"Will you give it a rest already," Raven said getting irritated.

"I'm just concerned about your health."

"Well don't be."

"I'll drive you home after school."

"Excuse me."

"That way you won't have to walk home."

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"I never said you were a child. I just don't like the fact you don't have a ride after school."

"So!"

"We can walk out together since we're in last period."

"I don't remember agreeing to let you drive me home."

"It's settled then."

"No it's not."

Richard paid her no mind. Getting up he left the two girls alone.

"Ugh! Is he always like this?" Raven asked looking towards Donna.

"He's a very caring person and can't stand by and let someone struggle," Donna replied trying to contain her laughter. She was probable already red in the face.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. They got up from the table and headed out of the cafeteria. Raven already knew she wasn't looking forward to last period with him being there. 'Today is just not my day.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Glad you liked it. Here's the update.

**CB-A (Guest): **He really is.

**RoyallyRed: **Glad you like it. Yes Jinx will be a student. I've never seen Starfire portrayed as a 'mean girl' either. It just fit with the story.

**Ophelia'song: **Glad you liked it. I don't like to see that Raven is an emotionally distraught person and tried to make her more independent.

Ch 4

Raven couldn't wait to get home. Being around these people was giving her a headache. Nothing seemed to be going her way today. To make matters worse she had to spend an hour with her obnoxious new teacher in a car. She'd have a better time walking than having a ride with him. She was hoping that he would forget about his invitation by the end of the day, but something told her it wouldn't be that easy.

Like always she was the first one in the classroom. Luckily for her, Mr. Grayson wasn't in the room. Raven made her way to her usual seat in the back. Raven liked it better when no one was around. The quiet was a warm welcome to the horrible day she was having which was probable why she didn't hear anyone come into the room.

"Wa'cha thinkin about?" Mr. Grayson asked.

The question was so unexpected that she literally jumped out of her seat. It took her a minute to calm down her racing heart.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"My bad. So…what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You were thinking about nothing."

"I like it quiet. Until someone came and ruined it."

"Didn't know. Next time I won't make too much noise."

All Raven did was roll her eyes. Mr. Grayson went back to the front of the desk as the bell rung. All of the girls walked into the class and took their seats. Throughout the whole class Raven was completely unnerved. No one was ever able to sneak up on her like that. It was weird that Mr. Grayson was able to do it within a few days. She tried to calm down and pay attention. Most likely it happened because she was trying not to think about him. That was the only logical explanation. She managed to take down a few notes. The class seemed to drag on and on.

Throughout the whole lecture Raven tried to come up with an escape plan. There was no way she was getting a ride with him. She much preferred walking. Raven figured he had some hero complex. The seconds ticked by. She then decided that he wouldn't notice her leaving once the bell rang. There would be too many people trying to leave. It was the perfect plan.

The class was more bearable once she had something planned. Raven took down her notes without any distractions. The class finally let out. She could have jumped up and down. Grabbing her stuff she headed out with the rest of the girls. For a second she thought Mr. Grayson had caught her. Luckily for her he didn't see her. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding she walked to her locker. Raven grabbed all of her necessary books that she needed then headed out.

It wasn't that she needed his help anyway. Raven thought it was weird that a teacher would find such interest in her. It really didn't make any sense. There were plenty of other girls that were dying to have his attention. At least now she was done with him. It wasn't like he was going to hunt her down or anything. She had gone only a block until a car pulled up beside her. At first she ignored them and continued to walk. The car then rolled down its window revealing the driver.

"Raven," Richard said.

"Mr. Grayson."

"I assume you had a perfectly good reason why you didn't wait after school to get a ride."

"Yes I did."

"And what would that be?"

"I prefer walking."

"That's not a good reason."

"It's a nice day for a walk."

"Get in the car Raven."

"No."

Raven continued to walk as if the whole conversation didn't happen. Richard was starting to get real irritated with this girl. All he was trying to do was be nice and not let her walk a long way home. He pulled the car over and walked towards Raven. Donna on the other hand found this whole situation hilarious. She tried her hardest not to laugh knowing her cousin was really irritated. Honestly, she didn't know why he cared so much. He was too good.

"Are you trying to be difficult?" Richard asked coming up behind Raven.

"What gave you that idea?" Raven countered.

"Why can't you just accept my kindness? You live too far away to be walking by yourself."

"I've done it for the past three years before you even came and I'm perfectly fine."

"Why didn't you take the city bus?"

"Cause I don't feel like it."

"Will you just get in the car?"

"No. now leave me alone."

"I'm not going to stop following you until you get in the car."

"You're not my father."

"I'm not trying to be. Now get in the car."

Raven battled in her mind on what she should do. She really didn't want to accept a ride from him, but then he'd probable follow her all the way home. _I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to give me a ride this one time, again. Not like it's going to happen again. _raven heaved a sigh then turned around. Richard smiled and led her back to the car. Raven got in the back while Richard got behind the wheel. The whole ride was in complete silence. Donna had a hard time trying to keep in her laugh. Richard dropped Raven off. He waited until she was inside before pulling out of the driveway and driving away.

Donna couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Richard gave her a funny look.

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

"Ugh…and…why am I funny?" Richard asked unsure.

"Haha…you…haha, Raven…haha…haha…"

Donna kept laughing and laughing. Richard couldn't decipher anything that she said. All he got was broken up words. He just shook his head and continued driving. Sometimes he couldn't understand girls. Donna finally settled down once they arrived home.

Richard grabbed his suitcase and headed inside.

"Good afternoon, Master Richard," Alfred greeted.

"Hey Alfred."

"Master Bruce and Mistress Diana are waiting in the study room."

"Ok."

He wasn't particularly interested in seeing his parents right now. Ever since his teaching career they were very interested in hearing about it. He guessed this was the set back of being an only child. Richard made his way to the study.

His parents were occupied in a game of chess. They looked up when he came into the room.

"Hello, Richard," Diana greeted. She got up and gave him a motherly hug.

"Richard," Bruce grunted from across the room.

"Mom, dad."

"How was your day sweetheart?"

"Tiring."

"Not from what I saw," Donna piped up from the couch.

Richard didn't see her in the room. He was slightly irked by what she said. It wouldn't be just like her to say something that wasn't necessary.

"Did something happen?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Well…which is it?"

"Richard seems to be having trouble with one of his students."

"The only student I'm having trouble with is you."

Donna replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Will you two cut it out."

"What about Raven?"

"Who's Raven?"

"No one."

"Liar."

"Richard?"

"She's just a student of mine."

"Who doesn't like him."

"What did you do to her?"

"Why do you assume that I did something to her?"

"Well…she can't just not like you without you doing something."

"I haven't done anything."

"You sure."

"All I did was offer her a ride home."

"You offered a student a ride. No wonder she doesn't like you."

"Hey!"

"It is kind of weird for a teacher to do that."

"She lives far from school."

"It's still weird."

"Why do I bother talking to you guys?"

Richard headed out of the room. What was with his family anyways? They were the ones that were weird not him. Of course that did give him an idea. He needed to make a quick phone call.

Xxxx

Raven finished her homework and was fixing to get ready for bed. She decided not to mention anything about this afternoon to her mother. There was no use in making something out of nothing. A few minutes later her mother came home.

"How was school today?" Arella asked.

"Ok."

"Did anything happen?"

"No."

"I got a call from your teacher today."

"Who?"

"Mr. Grayson."

Raven involuntarily froze at his name. She hoped that he discussed her work in class and not this afternoon. She did space out in his class.

"What did he say?"

"He expressed his concern about you walking home by yourself after school."

Crap!

"And I happen to agree with him."

"What!"

"It is dangerous for you to walk all that way by yourself."

"I've done it for the past three years and nothing's happened."

"That's not the point. I've discussed it with Mr. Grayson and I've given him full permission to give you a ride home after school."

"Mom!"

"No buts. I don't want to receive a call saying that something happened to you. It gives me something less to worry about."

Raven knew she couldn't argue. It was bad enough that she was a single mother. Today just wasn't her day. She knew nothing good would happen when she accepted that ride.

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update. Now that I've graduated I can update more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

**rosalinafanforever: **Glad you like the story

**guest21 (Guest): **Glad you like it. I love how Richard and Raven interact too.

**toolazytologin (Guest): **Glad you like it. Here's the update

Ch 5

Raven dragged herself out of bed. She really didn't want to go to school today. The main reason was because she didn't want to see Mr. Grayson. It seemed like he was ruining her life. Not that she had a life to begin with.

"Hurry up Raven!"

Letting out a groan she got dressed and grabbed her bag. Heading downstairs she found her mother sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Arella finished her cup and grabbed her keys. The ride was filled with silence. There was barely anyone at the school.

"Call me when you get home."

"Okay."

Raven headed inside when her mother drove off. She headed towards her locker to grab her stuff. She actually liked the school better this way. It was less crowded and noisy. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the library. She thought she'd try to catch up in her Detective class since she really doesn't pay that much attention. It was all Mr. Grayson's fault for not butting out of her life. It'd be a shame if she failed the class.

Xxxx

Richard was waiting for Donna to come downstairs so they could head out. He didn't understand what was taking so long. They already ate breakfast and were dressed. None of it made any sense to him. _Why do girls always take forever? _Richard was starting to lose his patience. Donna finally came down five minutes later.

"Well it's about time."

"Keep your shirt on. It's not like we're going to be late."

"What makes you say that? You took forever up there."

"Shut up!"

"Next time don't take so long."

"I'll take however long I want."

"Then don't get mad when I leave you."

"Let's go Richard."

Richard rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how he put up with her. Donna was lucky that they were family. Grabbing his keys he followed her to his car. The whole ride was filled with Donna playing with the radio. Richard thought he would strangle her if she didn't find a station. He was actually glad when they arrived at school. The parking lot was filled with cars already. It took awhile to find a parking spot.

Donna quickly got out of the car once it stopped. Richard could feel a migraine coming on. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his suitcase and headed inside. He stopped in the teacher's lounge before he headed to class. Victor and Roy were there sitting at a table.

"Hey, man," Victor greeted.

"Hey."

"You look like crap."

"Thanks."

"Something wrong?" Roy asked.

"Why are girls so complicated?"

"Having trouble with your girlfriend?"

"No. I don't have a girlfriend. I was talking about my cousin."

"Oh!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well…look at you."

"What about me?"

"I think what Roy is trying to say is that you're young and would normally have a girlfriend."

"Yeah. That's what I meant to say."

"Well I don't."

"Any why not?"

"Not lookin to be in a relationship right now."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Leave him alone Roy."

"What?"

"Well…to answer your question. Girls will always be complicated no matter how old they get."

"Great."

Richard grabbed a bottle of water and headed to his classroom. He was starting to get a headache again. Right now he wished that the school year was over. Dealing with a bunch of teenage girls was too much trouble. Then he thought it was odd that there were male teachers teaching at an all girl's school. You would think that the school board would think better than that. Then his thoughts went towards Raven. Honestly, he didn't know why he cared so much. It was obvious that she didn't like him though he didn't know why.

Xxxx

Kori stood by her locker looking at herself in the mirror. She was waiting for Kitten to show up. Sometimes Kitten got on her nerves, but that was the price to pay to become popular. Kitten thought she ruled everything. Though Kitten didn't know was that Kori was plotting her own way to get Mr. Grayson to fall for her. There was no way that she was going to let Kitten have him it didn't matter about the age difference since it wasn't that far apart.

The only thing was trying to get Mr. Grayson. That was going to be a bit tricky. There were a lot of downfalls that could happen. She needed to start off small and work her way up.

Xxxx

Raven headed to her locker. By now there were more students in the hallway. It was hard to navigate around anyone. Raven was quickly getting annoyed. What was wrong with people that they couldn't stand to the side? Finally making it to her class she took her seat. She would like nothing more than anything than to go home. Letting out a sigh she took out her books for class. The bell finally rang for the school day to start.

Mr. Logan rushed into the room. He was late again as usual. "Sorry I'm late. I was stuck in traffic."

Raven rolled her eyes. It was the same thing all the time. No one really paid him any attention. Mr. Logan fumbled around in his briefcase. He didn't understand how this always happened. It was a miracle he even still had his job. People were busy talking to their friends. Surprisingly, Raven found she'd much rather spend her time with Mr. Grayson than being here. it was strange that she was thinking about him.

"Ok…today we're going to talk about bond angles and Lewis structures."

Everyone groaned but pulled out their notebooks. Mr. Logan began to explain the different types of bond angles and how to draw Lewis structures. Raven was barely paying any attention which was unlike her. Everything was going in one ear and out the other. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Luckily for her Mr. Logan hadn't noticed. Of course he barely noticed anything.

Finally the class ended and Raven quickly left. She headed straight for her next class. History with Mr. Harpor was uneventful. She never really had to try in there. It didn't help that Mr. Harpor was a complete flirt. Honestly, she didn't even know how he got this job. Once again she wondered how men were able to teach at an all girl's school. The time seemed to be going by really slow. Raven was starting to get agitated. She didn't know why she felt this way.

Xxxx

Victor, Roy, and Garfield were put on lunch duty. The school wanted to make sure the students didn't start any trouble and make sure nothing happened. The academy was strict on rules.

"Ya'll seen Richard?" Victor asked.

"He said he'll just meet us in the cafeteria," Roy replied.

They headed out of the teacher's lounge and toward the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

**Ophelia'song: **Glad you enjoyed them. I'm trying to update more

**Coldblooded-Assassin: **Yeah there'll be more action later on in the story

**guest (Guest): **Lol here's the update

**Whisperismyname (Guest): **Glad you enjoyed it.

Ch 6

Richard made his way to the cafeteria. He kept getting stopped in the hall. Luckily he managed to avoid the rush of students trying to get their lunch. Looking around he spotted Victor, Roy, and Garfield off to the side in the back. He headed over to where they were standing.

"What took you so long?" Garfield asked.

"Had to talk with one of my students after class."

"I assume you didn't have any trouble getting through the halls," Victor said with a smirk.

"Who knew girls could be so mean."

All of them started to laugh. This came from past experience. Girls started to pile into the cafeteria. They spread out around the room, so they could have a better view. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Richard noticed Raven come into the cafeteria and head to her usual table. He didn't understand why she didn't eat lunch. It unnerved him that she never ate anything. He couldn't help the concern he felt for her. Richard also took notice that Donna was sitting with Kori and Kitten. Honestly, he didn't know why she was hanging out with them. They didn't seem like the type of girls Donna would normally hang out with.

"You ok?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. Just have a lot on my mind," Richard replied.

Victor wasn't sure if he believed him. He had been watching the whole time. Victor thought it was odd to care so much for a student. The way he watched Raven was a bit unnerving. It didn't matter when he watched Donna since they were family. It was almost like Richard had a crush on Raven. _What am I thinking? There's no way that Richard would be romantically involved with a student. He's probable just a very caring person. Though…I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him. Just in case._

The lunch bell rang for lunch to be over. All the girls made their way to their next class. Raven stayed seated so she wouldn't get trampled by the hordes of girls leaving. When majority of the girls left Raven got and left. She didn't bother to go to her locker and went straight to her next class. She had Medieval Lore with Mrs. Jekyll. She enjoyed going to this class. Best of all there were less people in there and this will help take her mind off things. This is the one class she actually sat up front.

"Ok class, let's pick up from where we left off last time. We were just finishing up the ancestry of elves, now let's move on to fairies."

Mrs. Jekyll was an odd case. She actually believed that all these magical creatures were real. How she still believed in all that at her age was beyond anyone's clue. Though she was good at her job, just a little strange.

"You guys might not know this, but I've actually seen real fairies before," Mrs. Jekyll said.

Everyone in the class remained silent. They didn't know what to make of that statement. Raven often wondered why no one committed Mrs. Jekyll on her odd behavior yet. There was something not right with her. It was only a matter of time before Mrs. Jekyll went off the deep end.

"It was a long time ago, but I remember it well. There was a festival going on and music was playing. All types of food was displayed on tables. Oh! I wish I could show you guys, so you can experience it too."

Mrs. Jekyll had a faraway look in her eyes. No one said anything. Some girls were wondering if they should go get another teacher or the principle. Raven actually found herself wanting to go to her detective class. At least Mr. Grayson acted normal.

"Well that's all in the past. Let's get to work," Mrs. Jekyll said snapping out of her daze.

Raven now really wanted to leave. There really was no point in staying in this class. Mrs. Jekyll kept going in a daze throughout the whole class period. She kept telling them about her 'adventures' in the fairy realm. Raven could have cared less about what Mrs. Jekyll was talking about. Raven mostly blocked out what she was saying. There was no point in trying to understand.

The bell rung and Raven couldn't have been happier. She headed to her last period and waited. She was actually the first one there. Soon enough Mr. Grayson walked into the room. He went over to his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing on the board. Raven just watched him since she had nothing better to do. Turning around he finally realized she was in the room.

"Oh! Hey Rae," Mr. Grayson greeted.

Raven lifted an eyebrow at the nickname. "Hi."

"Why don't you take a seat up front?"

"And why would I do that?"

"I've rearranged the seating and I put you in the seat right in front of my desk."

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was the world out to get her or something? Grabbing her bag she went to the desk he assigned her. She didn't know what was worse being in a class with Mrs. Jekyll or with him. Raven swore he had something against her. There was no way Mr. Grayson would pay this much attention to her unless he didn't like her.

"This is a first. I've never seen you here this early," Mr. Grayson committed sitting at his desk.

"I decided to keep all my things in my bag and not my locker."

"Wouldn't your bag be heavy then?"

"Not really. I only needed a few textbooks today."

The other girls started to come into the room. Mr. Grayson gave them their new seating arrangement. Some of the girls were annoyed by the change since they wanted to be near him. Once everyone was in their new seat he started class. Today they had to come up with a way to solve the case that was written on the board. Raven actually enjoyed herself, for once.

"I'm surprised you're actually staying this time," Mr. Grayson said.

"I didn't feel like you chasing me down," Raven replied.

"You ready Donna?"

"Just a minute," Donna said.

Donna was still putting her books away. It was a miracle that her bag didn't break. "Ok, ready."

They all headed out of the room. Richard had to carry Donna's bag since it was too heavy. Donna decided to sit in the back and let Raven sit in front.

"I've got it!" Donna shouted from the back.

Both Raven and Richard jumped at her sudden exclamation.

"What?" Richard asked once his heart stopped beating erratically.

"Why doesn't Raven stay at our house? That way she doesn't have to stay home alone."

There was a period of silence before anyone said anything.

"That's actually a good idea."

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. This could not be happening. Someone really must hate her. There was no way she would spend any more time with Mr. Grayson.

"You can call your mom when we get to the house."

That snapped Raven out of her thoughts. "What?"

"We're headed to our house," Mr. Grayson replied.

"That wasn't the agreement that you made with my mom."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"That you're kidnapping me."

"If she has a problem with it I'll talk with her."

"That's not the point."

"I don't see why you're getting so angry. This would be better than staying home alone."

"I'm fine being alone."

"And this way you could make friends with Donna."

"Are you even listening to me?"

Donna was having a ball in the back. She had to work hard not to burst out laughing. The both of them were hilarious together. They acted like complete children. She was going to enjoy pitting fights against them. That was why she suggested Raven staying at their place.

Richard kept driving until they came to a more secluded area. There were barely any buildings around. Raven was starting to wonder where they lived. There was nothing but trees around them. Richard then pulled up to an iron gate. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The gates opened and he continued on his way. There were still trees around them. Up ahead there was this tall structure that was slowly coming closer. On closer inspection Raven could see that it was a mansion. In front was a fountain with a man and woman statue. There were rose bushes around the building. Raven couldn't believe they lived here. Richard parked the car in the garage and they all got out.

"You can call your mom in the kitchen," Richard said.

Raven followed Richard and Donna to the kitchen. The inside of the mansion was extraordinary and classic looking.

"Good afternoon, Master Richard, Miss Donna. I trust your day was well," Alfred greeted when they walked in.

"Fine Alfred," Richard replied.

"And who might this be?" Alfred asked looking towards Raven.

"Oh! This is my student Raven Roth. She'll be staying with us this afternoon."

"Hello Miss Rave. I'm glad you'll be staying with us this afternoon. If there's anything you need, please let me know."

"Thank you."

Richard handed the phone to Raven so she could call her mother. Richard even got on the phone with her and said this would be a great chance for Raven o become friends with his cousin that just transferred to the school. When Arella realized this would be a great chance for Raven to make friends she gladly agreed with Mr. Grayson. Raven still couldn't believe what was happening. There wasn't anything that she could do about it.

"Why don't you two do your homework in Donna's room?" Richard stated to Raven and Donna.

Donna led Raven to her room with Richard following behind them carrying their bags. Donna's room was very impressive. At least three sizes of Raven's room could fit in it. The carpet was white with red furniture. The sheets on the bed were red too. Off to the right there were two desks that sat in front of the wall. A small book shelf was to the left next to the walk-in closet.

"Let me know if you guys need any help," Richard said before leaving the room.

"Thought he'd never leave. What do you want to do?" Donna asked.

"We can start with math then science," Raven said.

"Oh come on. Can't we just relax first before we do any homework?"

"The sooner we get our homework done, the sooner we can relax."

Donna grudgingly joined Raven on the couch. They did their homework for the next two hours. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Donna called.

Alfred walked in with a tray of food and drinks.

"Oh thank God! I'm starving," Donna exclaimed.

Alfred set the food and drinks on the coffee table. "Would there be anything else you would need?"

"No. that will be all Alfred."

He soon left the girls alone to finish their homework.

"Where can I find Mr. Grayson?" Raven soon asked. She was having a little trouble on her business assignment.

"I think he should be in his room. That would be on the next floor, straight down, fifth door on the right," Donna replied.

"Thanks."

"And if he's not there check his office, which will be the room next to his bedroom."

Raven got up, grabbed her work, and left the room. Hopefully she won't get lost trying to find her way around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

**melody (Guest): **Glad you liked it. Here's the next chap.

**Ghettigurl (Guest): **Lol guess that means my story's good.

**la canelle: **Glad you like it.

Ch 7

Raven headed down the hall towards the elevator. For some reason she was getting nervous. It was one thing to ask questions in class, but another in his own house. Raven didn't realize her situation until halfway down the hall. A lot of crazy thoughts were going through her head. Taking deep calming breaths she erased all those thoughts. It was ridiculous to even think like that. Maybe those prep girls at school were getting to her. Getting on the elevator she headed towards Richard's floor.

The halls were eerily quiet. A few paintings lined the walls. Raven tried to remember the directions that Donna had given her. This house was ridiculously huge. Raven took the wrong turn twice. _This is ridiculous. How can anyone find their way in this place? _After thinking about turning around and heading back to Donna's room she heard a faint sound. Going towards the noise Raven came to a door that was cracked open. Peaking inside she saw an office. Richard was picking up something that fell off the desk. Raven lightly knocked on the door before entering.

Richard looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He was surprised to see Raven standing there.

"Hey Raven. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble with the homework you assigned."

"Well come on in. Have a seat."

Raven walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She pulled out her books and waited for him to get situated.

"What's giving you trouble?"

"This one," Raven replied pointing to the problem that was giving her trouble.

Richard looked at it then flipped through the textbook. While he did that Raven looked around his office. There was a bookshelf that lined the right wall. A couch with a coffee table to the left. Everything in the office was neat. It surprised her that everything was in order. She imagined that he lived in a pigsty and dint know how to clean up.

"Ok. I think I know how to help."

Raven snapped out of her trance and listened to him on how to solve the problem. She never noticed how nice his voice was. _Snap out of it Raven._

"Is there anything else that you need help with?"

"No."

"Are you and my cousin getting along?"

"I guess since we're not talking to each other."

"Why not?"

"We were doing homework."

"You could have helped each other out."

"All she did was complain about doing it."

"Well she doesn't like to do her homework."

"I'm ready to go home now."

That statement through Richard for a second. He sat there with a frown on his face. "I doubt your mom is home."

"I've stayed home by myself."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you there by yourself."

"I'm not five. I can take care of myself."

"You can stay for dinner."

"That's not necessary."

"It's still early. This way I know that you've eaten."

Raven didn't know what was more annoying that Mr. Grayson found ways to be in her life or that she was actually letting him do it. She told herself that she didn't want to waste her time arguing with him. Honestly, she didn't know why he cared so much. It was better to let him think he had his way.

"Fine."

"No need to sound too excited. Look Raven I know we haven't gotten off on a good start. People tend to think that I have some hero complex. I just really care about my students and want to help them."

"You'd be the first."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Raven just simply looked at him.

"Ok some of your teachers don't think that way."

"I guess it won't kill me for you to drive me home."

"Good."

"Though this will cause problems once the other girls at school find out you're driving me home."

"Huh!"

"Oh please! Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way the girls look at you."

"Well they do have to listen to me while I teach."

"You have to be the most clueless guy I have ever met."

"I'm not clueless."

"Of course you're not."

Raven grabbed her books and put them in her book bag.

"Heading back to Donna's room."

"No. I've heard enough of her complaining for one afternoon."

"I'm sure she wasn't that bad."

Raven just looked at him. "Ok…she can be pretty bad," Richard caved. "So…what would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well we can't have you bored while you're here."

Richard sat back in his chair trying to come up with something they could do. Then an idea came to his mind. "I've got it. Let's go to my room."

Raven just looked at him. Richard thought over what he said and turned a deep red. "I mean…not like that…that is…uh…"

Raven almost laughed. He actually looked cute when he's flustered. Of course she would never tell him that. "I know what you meant."

"Right," Richard said clearing his voice. "You can leave your bag here."

Raven followed Richard out of the office. He led her down the hall to the last room on the right. Going inside the room was dark blue and black. There was a king sized bed towards the back and couches set in the middle of the room. There was a bookshelf to the left and to the right was the bathroom. Raven took a seat on the black leather couch. Looking around the room it was just as orderly as the office. Richard walked over to a shelf that was filled with games.

"How 'bout we play monopoly," Richard suggested.

"Monopoly."

"Just to pass the time."

Seeing as she had nothing better to do Raven let him set up the game. Two hours later they had finished off two rounds.

Xxxx

Kitten paced back and forth in her room. She had to come up with a plan to get Mr. Grayson to go out with her. It wasn't going to be easy. It was driving her insane. Stopping her pacing Kitten sat at her desk and pulled out a notebook. She started to list down all of the things that she could do to get his attention. There's no way that Mr. Grayson could not want to be with her. No one was going to getting her way. Everything needed to be done precisely.

"Kitten! Dinner's ready," her mom yelled.

"Coming," Kitten yelled back.

Looking over her notes again she couldn't help an evil smile forming on her face. There was no way that this couldn't work.

Xxxx

Richard and Raven played monopoly, candy land, and other games to pass the time. Raven actually enjoyed her time with Richard. It was weird spending time with a teacher outside of school. He wasn't an unpleasant guy that she thought he was. Richard was just annoying at times.

"Let's play Twister next."

Richard went over to his game shelf and pulled it out. He layed the game on the floor and took the spin wheel. "You can go first." Richard spun the wheel. Somehow they ended up with Richard above Raven. She was balanced on her hands looking at Richard with him leaning over her.

"Hey you two di…" Donna announced bursting into the room.

Richard and Raven looked at her. Donna kept staring at them not saying a word.

"You know there's a thing called knocking," Richard said.

"What are you two doing?" Donna asked ignoring Richard's question.

"Playing Twister."

"You're…playing….Twister."

"Yeah."

"Well…dinners ready. If you two want to join."

With that Donna left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

**la canelle: **No I thought the same thing too. Glad you love the story.

**mooncutie11: **I thought I saw all the typos, but thanks for letting me know. I'm going to try and update my stories at least once a week from now on.

**Ophelia'song: **I'm glad you like it. Here's the update.

**anonimatra (Guest): **Here's the update.

Ch 8

Raven hadn't been over Mr. Grayson's house ever since that whole incident happened. That was only because the weekend had just passed. She was not looking forward to seeing Mr. Grayson. Hopefully he forgot all about it. His family didn't make anything better. They actually looked like they were enjoying themselves. She wanted nothing more than to bury it deep inside the recesses of her mind. She didn't even tell her mom about it.

It was now Monday morning and Raven dragged herself out of bed. Going through her original routine she headed towards where her mom was at.

"Morning," Raven said grabbing her herbal tea.

"Morning honey. Did you sleep well?" Arella asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you met a friend at school."

"Huh."

"Donna."

"Oh her. I wouldn't say we're friends when we just met."

"Well I don't care as long as you know somebody."

"Sure mom."

"And you need to start eating in the morning and not just drink tea."

"I'm not hungry."

"That wasn't a suggestion."

Raven sighed and grabbed a pop tart. She had a sneaky feeling that Mr. Grayson had something to do with this. They headed out the door. As Raven made her way towards her locker she noticed that the halls were more crowded than usual.

"Attention students! Will you all please report to the auditorium," the principal said over the loud speaker.

Raven sighed and followed the crowd of girls toward the auditorium. She made sure to sit in the back and near the exit. All the girls piled into the seats. They wondered what this could be all about. They never had to be here except for orientation and graduation. This must be real important. All the teachers were sitting on the stage waiting. The girls chatted away until the principal came. The principal, Dr. Hall, walked up to the podium and everyone quieted down.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I've called you guys here. The reason is that Bridgewood Academy for Boys has agreed to host a dance with us," Dr. Hall stated. The auditorium filled with cheers.

"The dance will be held at the Gotham Galla Hotel after finals. There will be a sigh up sheet posted on the bulletin board after school for anyone who wants to help plan the event," Dr. Hall finished.

After the announcement everyone headed to their third period class. The whole day everyone kept talking about the dance. This would be the first dance that GAG ever had. Raven didn't see the point in it. The school had never interacted with BAB before. She didn't any point and wasn't planning on attending. Kitten and Kori were beyond excited about the dance. They planned on being the first to sign up on the dance committee.

"Ok, we have to sign up for the dance committee. Everything will have to be perfect for the dance," Kitten said.

"Of course. And hopefully Mr. Grayson will be chaperoning," Kori replied.

"This will be the highlight of our senior year."

"Yes and get boyfriends."

"You can have those immature boys. I prefer much older men."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I've told you, Mr. Grayson."

"And how do you plan on getting him to date you?"

"I'll think of something. I mean…how can he resist me? I'm the most popular gir; in school and very beautiful. There's no way he'd reject me."

"Of course not. What do you plan on doing?"

"Guys always go for the damsel in distress routine. I just need to figure out a way for that to happen."

"I'm sure you'll get him."

"You're right. It's not like anyone else is after him."

Kitten headed towards the library since she had a free period. This gave her time to perfect her plan. It was going to take time to get things together. She knew she couldn't trust Kori with the full extent of her plan. Kitten had a sneaky suspicion that Kori was going to try and steal Mr. Grayson away. Kitten always knew that Kori would be her rival that's why she became friends with her. It was better to keep your enemies closer to see what they're up to. Kitten was always careful when she was around Kori. Her naïve personality didn't fool Kitten for a minute. Kori thought Kitten was gullible and would believe anything she said. Kitten was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

Taking out a notebook Kitten wrote down everything that she needed to do. There was no way that this plan wouldn't work. Mr. Grayson would have no choice but to fall in love with her. The bell rung for next period when she was done with everything. She'd put her plan into action tomorrow when she double checked everything.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. Raven managed to avoid Mr. Grayson. That was only because she didn't have first period with him today. It was already lunch time and Raven sat in her usual table away from everyone. Soon enough Donna joined her.

"Hey Raven," Donna greeted with a smile.

"Why are you sitting here?" Raven asked.

"Huh! I assumed we were friends. It's not like I know anyone else here."

"You think after what you did we're friends," Raven said angrily.

"What? You're not still mad about what happened are you?" Donna asked innocently.

Raven glared at her. Of course she was still mad. It was completely embarrassing, there was no way she could possibly forget it. And there was no way she was getting in a car with Mr. Grayson and Donna again.

_Flashback_

_After the embarrassing incident with Donna, Richard and Raven headed towards the dining hall. Neither one of them spoke the whole way there. Richard looked straight ahead while Raven kept her eyes glued to the ground. She was completely embarrassed by the whole situation. She was going to personally make sure nothing like that ever happened again. They finally made it to the dining room. Bruce and Diana were already seated at the opposite ends of the table. Donna sat to Diana's right at the table. Richard headed over to the table with Raven following close behind. He pulled out her chair then took his seat beside her. Donna was looking between the two with a small smile on her face._

"_Raven, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Diana asked looking towards her._

"_What would you like to know?" Raven asked politely. Honestly she didn't feel like talking, but she didn't want to sound rude._

"_What do plan on majoring in once you go off to college?"_

"_I plan on majoring in Psychology."_

"_Really! That sounds interesting. Do you have a boyfriend?"_

"_Mom!" Richard shouted appalled by what his mother said. Raven grew a faint blush on her face._

"_What? I'm just curious to know if she has a boyfriend. She's such a pretty girl and it'd be a shame if she wasn't taken yet."_

"_Why would you ask her that?"_

"_So…do you Raven?"_

"_You don't have to answer that."_

"_I wasn't talking to you Richard. I was speaking to Raven."_

"_No I don't," Raven replied._

"_What do you think of Richard? Wouldn't you like to date him?"_

"_MOM! Dad can you please control her."_

"_What? I'm just trying to have a conversation with our guest."_

"_She's 17 and my student."_

"_Age is nothing but a number. And who cares if she's your student. She'll be graduating this year anyways."_

"_That doesn't matter. The point is I can't have a relationship with a student."_

"_Well if it bothers you so much then you two can date after she graduates. That way there won't be any confusion or complications."_

"_I can't believe what I'm hearing."_

"_Honestly, Richard! I don't see what the problem is. It's not like you've dated anyone before. I'm just concerned. You do like girls don't you?"_

"_What? Of course I like girls. Just because I haven't dated anyone doesn't mean I'm not straight."_

"_Just checking. You can never be sure about these things."_

"_Please stop talking mom."_

"_What?"_

_Donna was trying and failing to contain her laughter. Raven had grown two shades redder and Bruce was kindly looking away from his bickering son and wife. Their meals together were always like this. It was best to just ignore them and not say anything._

"_Where do you plan om attending college, Raven?"_

"_I haven't decided yet."_

"_Have you thought about Gotham University? That way when you and Richard start dating you won't have to worry about a long distance relationship."_

"_Really!" Richard exclaimed. He didn't know what was wrong with his mom. Why was she pushing a relationship with one of his students? Richard was sure there was a rule against a teacher getting involved with a student._

"_A long distance relationship isn't healthy. The both of you will be worried if the other cheats. What are your thoughts on sex?"_

"_What?" Raven asked shocked. Bruce spit out the water he was drinking at that. Richard could only openly gap at his mother. She did not just ask what he thought she did._

"_I was just wondering because if you two do have sex we should plan on finding you two a house and start planning the nursery. Oh! I can't wait until I become a grandmother. And remember I want to have lots of grandchildren to spoil."_

"_I can't believe what I'm hearing. We're not even dating."_

"_Oh I know that, but there's nothing like preparing for the future. Now Raven how many kids do you want? I'm thinking five should be enough for the both of you."_

_By now Donna was on the floor laughing. Both Richard ad Raven were as red as a tomato. Bruce was desperately trying to get some air back into his lungs. The whole dinner consisted of Diana asking really embarrassing questions. Richard and Raven were both glad when it was time to leave. The whole ride was spent in silence._

_End Flashback_

"It wasn't that bad. Besides you'll be coming over today after school. I suggest you get over it," Donna said.

"Who says I'll be coming over again? As far as I'm concerned I'll be going straight home," Raven seethed.

"Don't be like that. It'll be fun having you over."

"So you guys can embarrass me again. No thanks."

"We're not going to embarrass you. Diana…she's just…over imaginative."

"Really…I hadn't noticed."

"Oh come on. It's not like you have that much of a choice. We all have last period together. Richard's not going to let you sneak out."

"We'll see about that."

The bell rang for the end of lunch. Raven sat in her usual seat and waited for Mrs. Jekyll to arrive. Hopefully it won't be as weird as last time. By now everyone was in the class waiting on the teacher. All of sudden Mr. Grayson walked into the room. Raven was completely shocked by this. She was hoping not to see him until last period. She wondered why he was here to begin with.

"As many of you know I'm Mr. Grayson. I'll be taking over Medieval Lore for the rest of the year."

The girls were shocked by this, more so Raven. Now she had to have three classes with him. Could her life get any worse?

"What happened to Mrs. Jekyll?" asked Lauren.

"She had some…issues to take care of," Mr. Grayson replied. "So what have you guys been talking about?"

"The nature of fairies," Janice said.

Mr. Grayson started the class. Everyone started to take notes. Raven couldn't believe her bad luck. Luckily it looks like he hadn't really took any notice of her even though she was sitting up front. Maybe he didn't want to see her either. If that's the case then she wouldn't have to get a ride from him. The class went by smoothly. The bell rang for last period.

"Hold on Raven," Mr. Grayson said as everyone packed up to go. Raven waited while everyone else left. She wondered what he could possibly want.

"I thought we could walk together. It that's of with you."

"I guess."

Mr. Grayson grabbed his folders and they headed towards last period. The walk down the hall was quiet with the exception of everyone talking around them. A few times they had to stop while Mr. Grayson talked to some teachers. Raven could have gone on ahead if Mr. Grayson hadn't pulled her to a stop along with him.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" Mr. Grayson asked when they reached the room.

"Yes," Raven said looking at him suspiciously.

"Look Raven…I wanted to apologize for what happened on Friday with my family. They're usually not like that. Most of the time."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? Because I've talked to my parents and made them promise not to say anything embarrassing while you're there."

"What makes you think I'm going back?"

"Come on Raven. It was only one time. It's not like it will happen again."

"Of course it won't because I won't be going over there again."

"Don't be rash."

"Oh shut up."

The bell rang signaling the end of their conversation. Students started to come into the classroom. Mr. Grayson started to lecture. Mostly they did work out of the book. The final bell rang and everyone rushed out.

"Ready to go Rae?" Donna asked.

"Don't call me Rae."

"What? I like it."

"I don't care."

"You two can head to the car while I grab some of my files."

"Sure."

Donna grabbed Raven and they headed toward the car. Richard grabbed the folders he needed and put them in his bag.

"Mr. Grayson," a voice said behind him.

Turning around he saw Kitten standing there. "Yes Kitten. What can I do for you?"

"I'm having a little trouble understanding the homework."

"What do you have trouble with?"

"I'm not sure I fully understand the concept of the terms."

Xxxx

Donna and Raven waited in the car for Richard to come out.

"What is taking him so long? It shouldn't take this long to grab some papers," Donna complained.

"He's probable talking to a student or teacher."

"I don't care. I'm ready to go now."

"Will you stop complaining?"

"Hey! I have an idea. Why don't you spend the night over my house this weekend?"

"No."

"Come on. It'll be fun. We can talk about boys, do each other's hair, and play games."

"No."

"Have you ever been to a sleepover before?"

"No and I don't plan to."

"I'm sure your mom would think otherwise."

"Ugh! What is with this family? You guys can never take no for an answer."

"Great! I'll help you pack on Friday after school then we can head straight to my house."


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

**la canelle: **I'm glad you liked it

**mooncutie11: **Lol glad you liked the chap

**rosalinafanforever: **No problem I'm happy to hear that you still like the story

**Lovepeaceandwar: **I just picked a major &amp; I didn't want English because it's too expected. Most likely I'll change it later when I think of something better. Yes, Richard is adopted. I'll try.

**Kaarlinaa: **Glad you like it. Red X might come into the story I'm just not sure yet. Still developing it.

**topcat2001: **Lol no it's not. She might get jealous at some point in the story.

**AstudyinEsmeWho: **Glad you like it.

Ch 9

Donna and Raven were in Donna's room watching TV. They already finished their homework were eating the snacks Alfred brought up. Raven sat on the floor while Donna layed on the couch. Donna kept flipping through the channels. "Why is there nothing on?"

"Just pick a channel," Raven said.

"What do you watch on TV?"

"I don't watch TV."

"What? Then what do you do when you're not doing homework?"

"I read."

"That's it."

"Pretty much."

"Wow! You really have no social life. No wonder your mom was concerned with you making friends."

"There's nothing wrong with me. Besides…the girls at school are dim witted."

"How would you know? You don't talk to anyone."

"I talk to people."

"Besides me and Richard."

"Mr. Stone…"

"Other than teachers."

"I talk to Karen Beecher sometimes."

"Then how come you two don't sit together?"

"She mostly sits with the student council."

"Are you two even friends?"

"No."

"You need a lot of work."

Raven respectfully ignored that. Hwy did people think there was something wrong with her just because she liked to keep to herself? She preferred to be by herself.

"I've got it! Why don't we sign up to be on the dance committee?"

"No."

"Why not? It's not like you had anything planned."

"I'm not planning on attending, so there's no reason for me to participate."

"WHAT? That is unacceptable. You are going to the dance. It's our last year here and we're going to have fun."

"You can't make me do something I don't want to do."

"We'll see about that."

Donna finally settled on Pit Bulls &amp; Parolees. She needed to figure out a way to get Raven out of her comfort zone. It was going to take a lot more work than she realized. Pushing too hard will make Raven shut down. She needed to approach this delicately, not to mention how she was going to get Richard and Raven together.

Xxxx

Raven got ready for school as usual. Heading downstairs she grabbed a pop tart and sat at the table. Arella was fixing coffee and herbal tea.

"So…how are things going with Donna," Arella asked handing Raven her tea.

"Fine."

"Just fine."

"We still need to get to know each other."

"You're right. I'm just excited that you finally found someone to hang out with."

"Donna asked me to sleepover this weekend. Can I go?"

It took Arella a good minute to process what Raven just said. "Wha…of course." Arella was so happy to hear that. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"It's not that serious."

"What about Mr. Grayson?"

Raven blinked at that. "What about him?"

"Will he be at the sleepover?"

"Since he lives there I would assume so." Raven was confused by the line of questioning her mom was asking.

"Just him?"

"And his parents and butler."

"Ok."

Her mother was acting strange. Maybe Raven wasn't getting enough sleep lately. Once breakfast was over they headed out. Raven went to her locker to get her books for class. As she passed the bulletin board she saw the sign-up sheet for the dance. Kitten and Kori were the first ones to sign-up, which was to be expected. What really caught her attention was that her name was on the list right under Donna's. She was completely shocked by this. It took her a good minute to process the information. Raven was going to kill Donna the next time she saw her. Raven went over and crossed her name out. There was no way that she would take part in something so ridiculous.

Raven headed off to class still disgruntled. She took her seat and got out her notebook. It was still pretty early for anyone to be in class. Raven just doodled I her notebook until the class started.

"Something bothering you Raven?" Mr. Grayson asked seemingly popping out of nowhere.

Raven jumped when she heard his voice. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Having a bad day."

"Thanks to your cousin."

"What'd Donna do?"

"She signed me up for the dance committee."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I never wanted to do it to begin with and I told her that. Luckily I caught it in time to cross my name off it."

"Why? It seemed like a good opportunity for you to participate in a school event."

"If I cared about the dance it would have been fine, but I don't. I wasn't planning on attending."

"Why not? It should be fun."

"I don't like loud music or crowded places."

"Then what do you like?"

"Silence."

"Then why do you want to become a psychologist?"

"I'm starting to re-think that.

"Donna just wants you to get out more."

"I get out."

"And do what?"

"I go to the bookstore."

"That's it?"

"So I don't have a social life."

Mr. Grayson was about to say something else when the bell rang. Students flowed into their class. Girls were still talking about the dance. Raven felt like strangling each and every one of them. What was so great about this dance? It wasn't like it was a big deal. The girls were talking about where they were going to get their dresses.

"Raven!" a voice shouted as she was headed to lunch. Turning around Raven saw Karen running towards her. Raven wondered what she could possible want.

"Glad I caught up with you," Karen said a bit breathless.

"Was there something that you needed?" Raven asked.

"Huh! Oh right. We're meeting in room 214 today after school."

"For?"

"To discuss the upcoming dance."

"And you're telling me this because."

"You signed up to be on the dance committee."

"I crossed my name off the list."

Karen pulled out the sign-up sheet. Looking through the list she found what she was looking for. "No. Your name is right here. See," Karen said pointing to her name. Raven saw that her name was put back on the list. She was shocked by this.

"So I'll see you at the meeting?" Karen asked. All Raven could do was nod her head.

Karen smiled and they both headed to the lunch room. Raven felt like she was in a daze. She went to her regular table and sat down. If she wasn't going to kill Donna she will now. What part of not taking part in the school dance did she not understand? Donna plopped down in the seat across from Raven.

"What?" Donna asked noticing how Raven was looking at her.

"You know what," Raven replied.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking."

"Then let me remind you. Why is it that when I arrived at school today I saw my name written on the sign-up sheet for the school dance?"

"Oh! That…well…I thought it would be a good idea for us to participate in a school event."

"But I specifically told you that I didn't want to."

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"I crossed my name off the list."

"Then why are you upset."

"Because Karen stopped me in the hall earlier and told me that we meet I room 214 for the meeting today. Apparently someone put my name back on the list."

"You think I did that?"

"Who else?"

"I…well I would…but I didn't put your name back on the list. I haven't been near it since this morning. I couldn't have possibly put your name back on the list."

"Well if you didn't, then who did?"

"I don't know. Who else don you talk to?"

"No one."

"Maybe it was Kitten or Kori."

"Not likely."

Donna started to ponder who else could have done it. Most of the girls her wouldn't care about it. Maybe it was one of the teachers. "I'm not sure what to tell you."

Letting out a sigh Raven said, "I guess one meeting won't kill me. I just won't go to the rest."

"That's the spirit." Donna was grinning from ear to ear. Raven was starting to think that something was wrong with Donna. She switched moods way too fast.

Xxxx

The school day ended and everyone either went home or club activities. Since Raven and Donna were staying after school Mr. Grayson did some grading in the teachers' lounge.

In total there were 15 girls that signed up to help out with the dance. Donna and Raven sat at the back. All the girls were talking amongst themselves until the advisor showed up.

"This is a good turn out," Donna said.

"Obviously none of them have anything better to do with their lives," Raven replied.

"Must you be pessimistic?"

"Must you be optimistic?"

"Ugh! I can't win with you can i?"

"Nope."

"Guess I know how you feel when we push you."

Mrs. Bean came into the room. The girls quieted down. "I'm glad you all could make it. Now to begin with we'll start with naming out themes for the dance and picking out the best." Mrs. Bean turned to the white board, "Keep in mind that there will be boys attending the dance so nothing too girly."

"A Cinderella Story," Jenna said.

"Timeless Evening," suggested Kori.

"Elemental Darkness," said Jinx.

The suggestions kept coming. There were about 20 theme suggestions. They narrowed it down to about five.

"Ok…we've got A Cinderella Story, Timeless Evening, Priceless Endeavor, Bella Notte, and Victorian Era. Out of these five I want you guys to take out a sheet of paper and write down your favorite theme. The name with the most votes will be the theme for the dance."

Everyone did as she said. Mrs. Bean gathered up the votes and started to tally up the votes.

"Looks like the theme for the dance will be Timeless Evening. Since it was Kori's idea she'll be in charge pf the planning with the rest of us helping out. I'll oversee everything."


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

**la canelle: **Thanks thought I caught all the misspelled words. I was kind of half asleep when I typed it up. Glad you liked it

**jazi (Guest): **Glad you like it

**topcat2001: **Lol so do I

**Guest: **I can't either

**Kaarlinaa: **Here's the update. Richard might end up jealous in the next few chapters

Ch 10

Jennifer "Jinx" Mordox was a mysterious character. She had cat-like eyes and a creepy smile. She was captain of the swim team and has always won first place. Most of the time she creeped the other girls out. Jinx liked to play pranks on the other girls then other times liked to act like a complete angel. No one could ever tell what she was thinking. Not even her own teammates knew what she planned.

"Hey Jinx. Are you ready for practice?" Jenna asked.

"I'm always ready," Jinx replied. Her cat-like eyes seemed to glow when she said that.

"Great! I also can't wait to start planning the dance. Aren't you excited about attending it? I wonder what the guys at Bridgewood Academy look like. I hope they're really cute."

"Who knows?"

They headed into the locker room to change. The school swim suit was a dark blue with gold trimming. Jinx was the first one out and headed to the pool. The swim team had 15 people on it. Gotham Academy for Girls held the highest ranking in the nation. Jinx took her role seriously. She wouldn't take to failure. Jinx expected for all the girls to give 100%.

Xxxx

Raven thought the whole meeting for the dance was pointless. She decided not to show up for that again. The theme that was picked was beyond stupid. What was with schools and picking out the cheesiest theme? All she wanted to do was go home and go to bed. The school day was beyond boring. She could hardly concentrate on any of her subjects. Then there was still the awkwardness between her and Mr. Grayson. He still made conversation with her, but it seemed forced somehow. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Sure she did find him annoying, but their conversations weren't that terrible.

"What are you thinking about?" Donna asked coming up beside her.

Raven slightly jumped at her sudden appearance. "Donna would you quit sneaking up on me."

"I bet you were thinking about Richard."

"I was not."

"Sure you weren't."

"Whatever."

"How'd you like the meeting yesterday?"

"It was stupid."

"For once I agree with you. I mean seriously, _Timeless Evening_. That has got to be the cheesiest name I've ever heard."

"What do you expect from preppy girls?"

"I guess, but you would think they would come up with something better."

Raven and Donna sat at their usual table. They both brought homemade lunch and didn't have to stand in line. Raven had gotten used to Donna being at her table.

"So I was thinking for our sleepover this weekend we could see a movie and have dinner," Donna said.

"And who would be driving us?" Raven asked.

"Most likely Alfred or Richard."

"What movie should we see?"

"We could see Mockingjay: Pt 1."

"I guess that's fine."

Xxxx

Donna was headed to her history class when Kitten and Kori came up beside her. She thought it was weird since they haven't really talked to each other.

"Hey Donna," Kitten greeted.

"Ummmm….hi," Donna replied.

"We thought it would be fun if we hung out this weekend," Kitten said.

"Oh! I'm busy this weekend."

"Maybe next weekend then," Kori replied.

"Maybe."

Donna hurriedly made it to her class. She knew for a fact that they didn't want to hang out. Kitten and Kori just wanted information on her cousin. She figured that out that one time she had lunch with them. That had to be the biggest mistake of her life. Next time she should listen to her cousin. Donna would make sure that she was never around them again.

Mr. Harper came in and started class. To be honest she thought Mr. Harper was a little weird. Some of the things he said didn't make sense. Were people here not in their right mind. She never really paid attention. The weekend couldn't come soon enough.

Xxxx

Donna sat in the back of the meeting for the dance. Raven refused to come a second time. Though Donna couldn't really blame her. This meeting was beyond boring. So far all they talked about were the colors for the decorations. Why no one could make up their mind Donna didn't know. She was about to sneak out and leave.

"The colors should be pink, white, and silver," Kori said.

"That's about too girly. How 'bout red, blue, and white?" Jinx asked.

"Now that's too tomboyish," Kitten replied.

"Maybe we should do yellow, black, and grey," said Karen.

"Too ugly," Kitten said.

Donna thought she would go insane. Seriously, was every girl at this school stupid? What did it matter what colors they chose? Slowly getting up she quietly left the room. Donna already could feel a headache coming on. She was never going to those meetings again. That was cruel and unusual punishment. She made her way back to the Detective room.

"Back so soon," Raven said.

"That meeting was ridiculous," Donna said.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Richard said.

"For the past 30 minutes all they did was talk about the color scheme for the dance," Donna said.

"Ok…really bad," Richard amended.

"Let's just go," Donna said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews:**

**Kaarlinaa: **I know nothing happened in the last chap, but this one has more. Haven't decided who Raven will meet later.

**Sisternature365: **Here's the update.

**Mikasa ackerma: **Lol here's the next chap

**la canelle: **You'll find out what happens at the slumber party in this chap

**Ophelia'song: **They will eventually

**Pobre: **I'm glad you liked it

Ch 11

It was now Thursday and the dance committee was still talking about the color scheme. The girls couldn't agree on any colors. Everyone's idea was always getting shot down by someone. Donna and Raven had stopped going to the meetings, but no one took notice. Mrs. Bean finally put an end to it by having a drawing and picking out the colors. It was decided that the color scheme would be pink, red, and white.

"Oh I can't wait for tomorrow," Donna exclaimed.

"It's just the weekend," Raven pointed out.

"Yes, but it's also our sleepover. I can't wait for that."

"I don't see why it's so special. I'm sure you've been to plenty."

"But you haven't. So that means this is extra special."

Raven just stared at Donna. Sometimes she just didn't understand her. They were having lunch as usual. The teacher's that were on lunch duty were Mr. Grayson and Ms. Passion. They were both on the other side of the cafeteria. Ms. Passion was talking to Mr. Grayson about something. Raven had a direct view of the both of them. Ms. Passion was putting her hands all over him. It sickened Raven to see all the flirting that Ms. Passion was showing. It was a known fact that Ms. Passion flirted with all the male teachers. It was only a matter of time before she sunk her teeth into Mr. Grayson. Raven was disgusted with what she saw. Quickly turning away she continued talking with Donna.

Xxxx

It was now Friday. Arella was ecstatic about Raven's first sleepover. It was good to know that she actually had friends. Raven was starting to get annoyed with all the attention. It wasn't a big deal. Plenty of people have gone on sleepovers.

"So you guys will pick up your stuff after school," Arella said.

"Yes," Raven replied for the millionth time. What was with mothers and asking the same questions constantly?

Once at school Raven grabbed her books and headed to class. The room was completely bare with no one in it. Most of the girls were still in the hallways talking. Raven took her usual seat in the back. The whole day was rather boring. Finally the last bell rang. All the girls crowded the halls and talking about what they were going to do over the weekend.

"Come on Richard! You move slower than a sloth," Donna said getting irritated. Her and Raven were waiting for Richard to get everything he needed.

"Will you calm down. I just need to get a few more papers," Richard said.

"I don't care. Just hurry up. The weekend has already started and we still need to go by Raven's house to get her stuff," Donna replied getting fed up. "I knew I should have just let Alfred pick us up."

"Ok I'm ready."

"Finally!"

All three of them headed towards the car. Once again Raven sat up front while Donna sat in the back. It didn't take long to reach Raven's house.

"So this is where you live," Donna commented. This was the first time she saw Raven's house.

Donna followed Raven inside. Richard waited in the car. Donna kept looking at everything around her. It was a nice small house. They went upstairs to Raven's room. Donna quickly went over to Raven's closet. After examining all of her clothes Donna came to a conclusion.

"Ok…we need to go shopping," Donna declared.

"What for?" Raven asked.

""You obviously need help with your wardrobe. It looks like you're about to go to a funeral. We'll need to get you new clothes for the sleepover," Donna explained.

"I don't need new clothes."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Richard won't mind paying for it."

"I don't need for him to pay for my clothes. I can pack myself."

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm in charge of wardrobe."

"Since when?"

"Since now. Come on."

"I need sleep wear."

"We'll buy you that too."

"There's nothing wrong with my pajamas."

"I'm sure there isn't. Now let's go." Donna dragged Raven out of the room. They made it back to the car. Richard raised an eyebrow at both of them. He was wondering why they came out without Raven's bag.

"Drive us to the mall," Donna demanded.

"Why and where is Raven's bag?" Richard asked.

"That's why we need to go to the mall. You need to buy her new clothes."

"I need to buy her new clothes. What's wrong with hers?"

"That's what I said," Raven replied.

"Please! The only colors she has in there is black, blue, and purple. This isn't a funeral. She needs new clothes."

Both Richard and Raven looked at her. Richard knew from experience that it was best not to argue with her. There was something about his mom's side of the family that made them very forceful. How his dad dealt with it was a miracle. They made their way to the mall. After finding a parking place Donna dragged Raven inside with Richard trailing behind. There were a lot of people since it was the start on the weekend. Donna led them to a store called Princess. It wasn't brightly colored, but not dark either. Donna went down every aisle, while Raven and Richard stood by the changing rooms. Donna came back with her arms full of clothes. She ordered Raven to try on every article of clothing. They stayed in the mall for the next two hours. By the time they were done Raven and Richard were tired. Richard had his arms full of bags.

"This should be enough. We still have time before the movie starts. We'll head to the house," Donna said.

When they got home Alfred had to help Richard bring in all the bags. Donna dragged Raven up to her room. Bruce went outside to see if he could help.

"Jeesh! What'd you guys do? Buy the whole all," Bruce said with all the bags there was.

"That's girl knows no bounds. It's no wonder why she wanted me there. All I did was hold the bags," Richard grumbled. They ended up putting all the bags on a cart and rolling it to Donna's room.

"Well it's about time you guys brought them up. We need to get ready for the movies. You'll be driving us, right Alfred," Donna said.

"I'm sorry Miss Donna. I'll be driving Mr. and Mrs. Wayne to the opera this evening," Alfred replied.

Donna then looked over to Richard. "Oh no! You mean I have to play chauffeur," Richard complained.

"It's just to the movies," Donna said.

"Sure it is."

"It's not like you have any other plans."

"Whatever. Just let me know when you guys are ready to go."

Donna rummaged through the bags while Raven sat on the couch watching her. She still didn't see why she had to get new clothes. Though Raven had to admit that not all of the clothes were completely atrocious. Donna did know how to shop. Finally she picked out an outfit.

"Wear this tonight," Donna said. She held up a light purple halter top and matching skirt.

"I don't see why we have to dress up just to go to the movies," Raven replied.

"A girl has to always look good when going out."

"I doubt we'll see anyone interesting at the movies."

"You never know."

Donna went into her closet in search of an outfit. They still had time before the movie started so Raven just flipped through the channels on TV. There wasn't anything on so she ended up turning it off. They got ready around five. Donna did Raven's hair and make-up much to the protest of Raven.

Richard was waiting impatiently for the girls to come down. He had been waiting for the past 30 minutes. Finally he heard footsteps near the stairs. "Finally! It's about time you two came down."

"Oh hush! It takes time to become beautiful," Donna said. She wore a red halter top and matching skirt. Red eye shadow colored her lids and red lipstick.

"You are not leaving the house like that," Richard said. He was then left speechless when he saw Raven. His jaw went completely slack. She wore the outfit Donna picked out with matching make-up. Richard couldn't take is eyes off of Raven. Donna had to clear her throat to get his attention. That snapped him out of his trance. "Change."

"No! The movie is going to start soon and we can't be late. You're just going to have to suck it up," Donna said.

Before they left Richard made both girls wear jackets to cover themselves. Donna found it entertaining the way Richard was acting. She had noticed the way he was looking at Raven earlier. They made it to the movies right on time. Somehow Donna convinced Richard to watch the movie with them. Once the movie was over Richard waited for the girls to leave the restroom.

"That was a really good movie," Donna said while washing her hands.

"I did actually enjoy it," Raven replied.

They headed out of the restroom to find Richard. A few boys were staring at them as they walked by. Raven took no notice of the attention they were receiving. She was too busy trying to locate Richard. Donna on the other hand did notice the looks especially coming from two boys around their age in a corner. An idea soon formed in her head. The boys in the corner soon approached them.

"Hey," said one of the boys. He had black spiked hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," Donna replied.

"I'm Jason. And this is my friend Malchior," Jason said pointing to the other guy with long silver hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Donna and this is Raven," Donna introduced. Raven had noticed the boys when one of them spoke. She didn't know why they were talking with them and didn't like the look she was receiving from the Malchior boy.

"So…what school do you guys go to?" Jason asked.

"We go to Gotham Academy for Girls," Donna replied. "What about you two?"

"We go to Bridgewood Academy for Boys," Malchior said.

"Really! So we'll be having the dance with you guys."

"Guess so. Are you two going to it?" Jason asked. In all honesty they weren't going to go to some stupid school dance, but could make an acception if the girls at GAG looked like this.

"Maybe," Donna replied. Raven didn't know why Donna was talking to these two boys. They really bothered her. All she wanted to do was get away from them. Soon enough a shadow fell on them. Looking behind her, she saw Richard standing there and he didn't look happy.

"I've been looking for you two," Richard said purposely ignoring the two boys that were there.

"Sorry. We were just talking with these two nice gentlemen," Donna replied ever so innocent. It seemed too innocent for Raven's liking.

"Well it's time to go," Richard said grabbing each girls arm and moving them towards the exit. Raven couldn't have been happier to see him. She was just glad to get away from both boys.

"You know…we can walk by ourselves," Donna replied.

"Just what the hell were you two thinking," Richard said once they were all in the car.

"I wasn't the one talking to them and they gave me the creeps," Raven said crossing her arms.

"I don't know why you're so upset. We were just talking," Donna said.

"And just what were you guys talking about?" Richard asked.

"The dance. It turns out they go to Bridgewood Academy for Boys. So most likely we'll see them at the dance," Donna explained.

Richard ground his teeth. He was so pissed right now. There was something about those boys that he didn't like. At least he knew which boys to look out for at the dance. He especially didn't like the way the silver haired boy looked at Raven. It wasn't an 'I like you' look, but something more disturbing, if that's the right word. He'd have to keep a better eye on the two of them for the rest of the night. There was no way he'd let them out of his sight.

Donna suggested that they get something to eat. True to his word Richard kept a close eye on the girls. He glared at any boy who looked their way. Raven actually appreciated Richard's overprotectiveness. Donna on the other hand thought it was hilarious. Oh he might have been protecting her, but he became even angrier when a boy looked at Raven. She didn't even think he realized that he was doing it. This means that her plan had worked. The fact that Richard was getting jealous of other guys looking at Raven was priceless.

Xxxx

Jason and Malchior watched as the man dragged the two girls away. Jason then looked over at his friend. "Well."

"The girl with the purple hair," Malchior replied.

A smile formed on Jason's face. They would have to make preparations before the dance. This was going to be so much fun. The man most likely won't be there and won't pose a threat to their plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews:**

**Kaarlinaa: **Glad you love it

**Rosalinafanforever: **Glad you enjoyed it. The dance should come in the next few chaps

**Coldblooded-Assassin: **Here's the update

**Ophelia'song (Guest): **Lol I know

**Guest: **Yeah I know

**la canelle: **Yeah I enjoy it when Richard's jealous. Not sure yet what they're planning. You'll just have to wait and read more.

**AstudyinEsmeWho: **Lol who knows, but nothing good comes from Malchior

**Snowpink39: **Lol yeah I'm trying to update more

**Pobre: **Yeah I know

Ch 12

They finally made it home. Richard was beyond pissed. He spent most of his time keeping boys away from Donna and Raven. He could have sworn his stress level went up tonight. All he wanted to do now was go to bed. After they finished dinner Donna wanted to go to a club. That had to be the worst decision of his life. All the boys kept trying to dance with the girls. After ten minutes they left.

"I don't know what the big deal is. It was only going to be one dance," Donna said.

"Will you give it a rest,' Richard said.

Raven didn't say a word. Honestly, she felt really uncomfortable at the club and was glad to leave. Diana came downstairs. "How was the movie?"

"It was great!" Donna exclaimed.

"Where else did you guys go?"

"We had dinner at La Wonderland and went to a club."

"A club?"

"Well we didn't stay long. Richard got overprotective when men started to hit on me and Raven."

"I see."

"How was the opera?" Richard asked changing the subject.

"It was marvelous."

"That's good."

"So…what else are you and Raven going to do tonight?" Diana asked Donna.

"Probably just watch a few movies and play games."

"Well don't stay up too late."

Diana went back upstairs. Richard, Donna, and Raven soon followed her. The only thing Raven wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Want to join us Richard?" Donna asked.

"I have papers to grade," Richard replied.

"You can do that tomorrow. Come join us. We won't talk about anything too girly."

Somehow they managed to get Richard to join them. They first got their pajamas on. Donna and Raven rearranged the room to make it more spacious. Richard helped with moving the furniture.

"How bout we play Twister," Donna said innocently.

"No," Raven and Richard said unanimously.

"Is there something wrong with Twister," Donna replied way too innocently.

"You know what's wrong with it," Richard said.

"What about UNO?" Donna said.

"That's fine," Richard said.

"I guess," Raven replied.

They all sat in the middle of the room. Donna shuffled the cards and then handed them out. They played three rounds before getting bored and decided to play something else.

"How bout we play truth or dare next," Donna said.

"Do we have to," Raven asked.

"Yes."

Both Richard and Raven groaned. They really didn't feel like playing the game.

"I'll go first. Raven….truth or dare," Donna started.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Kitten and tell her how smart and pretty she is."

Raven blanched at the idea. She should have chosen truth. It would have been less painful. Raven called Kitten and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello," Kitten said.

Raven gathered her courage and said quickly, "I think you're smart and pretty." Raven then hung up the phone. Donna was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I don't see what the big deal it," Richard commented.

"Truth or dare Richard," Raven said.

"Uh…truth," Richard replied.

"Is it true that you wear teenage mutant ninja turtles underwear?"

"What? NO!"

"Donna went into another round of giggles.

"Truth or dare Donna," Richard said.

"Dare," Donna replied.

"I dare you to sneak into Alfred's room and take his journal."

"Fine."

Donna got up and quickly left the room. Richard leaned back on his arms. Neither him nor Raven said anything. After about 30 minutes Donna returned. "Got it."

"Took you long enough," Richard said.

"Shut Up! Truth or dare Richard," Donna said.

"Dare."

"Ok…I dare you to kiss Raven on the lips for five minutes."

"What?" Richard and Raven said at the same time.

"I can't do that," Richard said.

"Too bad. You chose dare," Donna said nonchantly.

Richard couldn't say anything to rebut it. _It's only one kiss. Not like it'll mean anything. _Taking a deep breath he turned towards Raven. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Raven was seriously going to kill Donna. What could possibly possess her to even think of making her kiss her own teacher? It didn't make any sense. Richard leaned in close and kissed her. At first it began slow then a little more heated as they got used to it.

Donna was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't believe that her plan worked. It took all of her strength not to scream and start jumping up and down. Donna quietly left the room to give them some privacy. She decided to go to the kitchen to get some snacks for the movies.

Richard and Raven didn't pay any attention to anything that was around them. They didn't expect for the sparks between them. The more they continued to kiss the more heated it became. Without realizing it somehow Raven ended up laying on the floor with Richard on top. This was the position that Donna walked in on. She had to clear her throat to get their attention.

"Why do I always walk in on you two in promiscuous positions?" Donna asked. Deep blushes colored both of their faces.

"Where'd you go?" Raven asked when she could find her voice.

"Just to get some snacks for our movie night," Donna replied moving towards the TV.

Raven and Richard removed themselves from each other. They moved over to where Donna was. They were completely embarrassed by what happened and didn't look at each other.

"You guys seemed to be enjoying yourselves. Maybe I shouldn't have come back," Donna replied.

"Shut up Donna," Richard said turning red.

"Fine. What movie do you guys want to watch?"

"Anything is fine," Richard replied.

"Lion King it is then."

Donna handed each of them a bean bag and then started the movie. They watched two more Disney movies before going to bed. Richard went back to his room once he was sure the girls were comfortable. He couldn't believe that he made out with one of his students. This just made things even more awkward. There was something seriously wrong with him if he kept these things from happening all the time. There was no way he could look at Raven the same. All he could think about was her lips on his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews:**

**Kaarlinaa: **Lol here's the update

**la canelle: **Lol

**Snowpink39: **Lol. That does sound interesting. I haven't decided if I wanted to do a sequel to this story yet, but I'll keep it in mind

**Ophelia'song: **Donna is manipulative &amp; yes it's legal since Raven is technically 18

**Pobre: **It's fine. I do try to make them longer

**AstudyinEsmeWho: **They might

**xRavenxRobinx: **Raven takes the basicclasses along with some electives. I just made the detective class up. It's kind of like criminal justice, but with more case works. I'm glad you like it

**MM (Guest): **Here's the update

Ch 13

Kori paced back and forth in her room. She needed to think of something to get Mr. Grayson's attention. This was proving to be a lot harder than she thought. Mr. Grayson didn't seem like he was getting the signals she was giving him. Kori had tried everything. Getting help with homework, asking questions in class, and seeking extra help after class was not getting her anywhere. There had to be something to get him to notice her. It shouldn't be this hard to come up with something. Then an idea came to mind. She needed to make him jealous somehow. This was the only option she had left. The only problem was finding someone to be her boyfriend. It was hard since she went to an all-girls school. Then she remembered the dance. Maybe Kori could get one of the boys from BAB to be her date. The only question was how she was going to meet one of the boy's from BAB? Maybe she could get them to help out with preparing the dance. That way they could get to know each other. She just needed to tell Dr. Hall.

"This will sure get Mr. Grayson's attention. There's no way he could resist me anyway."

Xxxx

Jinx was in her room sitting at her desk. She needed to revise her plan since it didn't work out the way she wanted. There had to be a way where it won't fail. It was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. Usually it didn't take this long or this hard to make her plans come through. Jinx hated it when things didn't go her way. It made her so mad that she wanted to throw something. Taking deep calming breaths Jinx cleared her mind. Everything will work out in the end. She just needed to be patient.

Xxxx

Things were even more awkward between Raven and Richard. Every time they were together Donna would always bring up their make-out session. They would grow intensely red. Donna thought it was the funniest thing ever. The whole weekend she found different scenarios to embarrass them in.

"Did you enjoy your sleepover?" Arella asked when Raven returned home.

"Yeah," Raven replied. She was not going to tell her mother what really happened.

"That's great! I'm really glad you've made a friend."

"I know."

"Did you guys go shopping for the dance?"

"No. I'm not going to the dance."

"Why not? It's the first dance you've had at your school. You should really reconsider going."

"I have to finish doing my homework."

"Didn't you do it over Donna's?"

"Yeah. I just have to finish some reading."

"Ok."

Raven headed upstairs. She only brought a few things that Richard bought her, so her mother wouldn't suspect anything. It would be very weird explaining to Arella that her teacher bought her new clothes. Even though Donna was the one who picked out all the clothes. Unpacking the belongings she had Raven hid her new clothes at the back of her closet. From her book bag she took out her textbooks and started to read the assigned reading. It was hard to concentrate when her mind kept going back to the kiss and she was surprised how good it felt to kiss her teacher. Raven wasn't sure how she should feel about it. She actually wanted to kiss him again. But it just seemed wrong kissing her teacher. All of this was giving her a headache.

Xxxx

"Hurry up, Richard. We don't have all day," Donna shouted.

"How are you going to tell me to hurry up when you take longer than me to get ready?" Richard asked.

"That's beside the point. We have to pick up Raven."

"Doesn't her mother usually drive her?"

"Yes, but she had to go into work early. I couldn't let her take the public bus, so we're going to pick her up."

"You know this would be a lot easier if you had your own car."

"I agree. But my parents won't get me one until I graduate high school."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Hey! My driving isn't that bad. Now let's go before we're late."

Donna could really be bossy at times. Richard sighed as he went to the car. Donna as usual sat in the back.

"You know you can sit up front," Richard said.

"Now Richard….you know that's Raven's seat," Donna chastised.

"I feel like your personal chauffer."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's pick up Raven."

Richard could only sigh as he pulled out of the driveway. Donna kept yammering on and on until they reached Raven's house. Once Raven was in the car Richard drove straight to school. Raven and Richard didn't say one word.

"…so we should definitely go shopping this weekend," Donna said.

"I don't see why. I'm not going to the dance and you're not buying me anymore clothes," Raven said.

"Don't be silly. Richard won't mind anyways."

"That's beside the point and why am I always sitting up front?"

"Because I like sitting in the back. Now we're going dress shopping this weekend and that's final."

Richard could slowly feel a headache coming on. Why was he always being dragged into these things? Maybe he didn't want to do it. Donna could at least ask him before making decisions. They finally made it to the school. Donna and Raven hung out in the Business classroom until classes started.

Xxxx

Kori arrived at the school earlier than usual. She needed to pitch her idea to the principal. There was no way she could say no. It would make things a lot easier in planning the dance. Kori quickly made her way to the principal's office. Knocking on the door she waited until being let in.

"Good morning, Kori. Is there something I can help you with?" Dr. Hall asked.

"Good morning, Dr. Hall. I thought it would be a great idea if we could get the boys from Bridgewood Academy to help out with planning the dance. This way we could all get to know each other and not be awkward at the dance," Kori said.

Dr. Hall contemplated what Kori said. It did make sense to do that. The students would have a better chance of getting to know each other before the dance. "You make a valid point. I'll talk with the principal at Bridgewood Academy about your idea."

"Thank you Dr. Hall," Kori replied. She got up and left the office.

"Where have you been?" Kitten asked when she saw Kori at her locker.

"I was talking with Dr. Hall about having the BAB help us with the dance."

"Good idea. That way we can find dates easier and scope out the really cute guys."

"I knew you'd like it."

"So what else do we need to do for the dance?"

"We need to plan on the scenery and assign people certain tasks and then we'll have to find our dresses."

"Oh I can't wait. This will be the highlight of our senior year next to graduation."

The bell rang for the start of class. The day was long and boring. By lunch time everyone was exhausted. Raven sat at her usual table and waited for Donna to show up. The cafeteria was loud like usual. Raven just people watched until Donna came. She spotted Mr. Grayson across the room talking with Ms. Passion. Once again Ms. Passion was touching his arm. Raven was disgusted and growing angry. It really got under her skin whenever Ms. Passion touched Mr. Grayson. She didn't even know why she was getting so angry, it wasn't like they were together. It still pained her to see the two of them together. Then it dawned on her that she was jealous. _Oh no! There is no way I can be jealous. We only kissed once. I have no claim to him whatsoever. There's no reason for me to feel like this. _With all this ranting in her head, Raven didn't realize that Donna had arrived at the table.

"Something wrong?" Donna asked noticing Raven's expression.

"I'm fine," Raven replied.

Donna looked towards where Raven was looking. She then realized why Raven was upset. "Don't worry. Richard doesn't like her anyways."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"She's not his type."

"I don't care what his type is. We're not in a relationship."

"Yet."

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Ok…so what type of dress do you like?"

"Huh."

"For the dance. Doesn't matter. We'll find something that'll make Richard never take his eyes off of you."

"I don't care if he looks at me."

"Sure you don't. Now I'll just need to get Alfred to take us."

"I thought you wanted Richard to take us."

"We can't have him seeing the dress until the dance."

"Why?"

"So we can surprise him."

"I really don't see the point in that."

"Trust me. It'll be worth it."

Xxxx

A few days passed and it was decided that a few of the boys from BAB who wanted to help with the dance would come to GAG after school. The first meeting would be Saturday morning. Mrs. Bean would be in charge of the teenagers at the meeting.

So far all the girls had shown up and were waiting for the boys. They spent their time talking to pass the time.

"I wonder what those Bridgewood boys are like," said Jenna.

"Well they'd have to be smart and cute," replied Beth.

"And they're rich," Jamie said.

"Hopefully they're not too geeky," Alicia said.

The boys finally showed up an hour later. There were only about ten of them that showed up. The teacher Mr. Buford from BAB came with them.

"I'm glad you could let us join you," Mr. Buford said.

"We're glad you could make it," Mrs. Bean said.

"Well…let's start with introductions. This is William, Taylor, Jerry, Wally, Harold, Gerald, Tim, Jason, Malchior, and Reynolds."

All the girls couldn't help but stare at the boys. They haven't been around their own age that wasn't a relative. It was definitely a new experience for them. The girls introduced themselves and then started the meeting. Kori filled them in on what they planned so far.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews: **

**la canelle: **Lol I love to leave my readers in suspense. I'd tell you what Jinx was planning, but I don't really know myself.

**Guest: **Lol

**Snowpink39: **Here's the update

**Pobre: **Yes it is

**Guest: **Glad you like it. Yeah Donna does seem obnoxious. It wasn't intentional, it just kind of happened that way

**Guest: **Here's the update

**Nikapanda: **Here's the update

**Free (Guest): **Glad you liked it. I will be finishing this story. I just haven't had the time to write lately

Ch 14

The dance was fast approaching in the next few weeks. The girls were stressing about finals and if they had everything ready for the dance. The preparations for the dance were going a lot faster with the help of the boys. They did have some disagreements with how to go about it. All of the boys weren't too fond of the color pink being one of the theme colors. Both of the chaperones had to step in and settle the arguments. This did give them a chance to get to know each other and find dates for the dance. Kori managed to get a date with Malachior. Kitten decided to go with Jason. A few more boys started to show up.

Jinx kept to herself. From observing the boys form BAB they weren't that very bright. They seemed pretty stupid to her. She decided that she could use some of them in her plan. They were too stupid to catch on to her plan anyways. Jinx already had in mind who would be the perfect choice. They weren't the brightest and could handle simple instructions. Things would happen in her favor soon enough.

"Hey," Jinx greeted as she approached two boys. One was extremely tall with shoulder length orange hair and two buck teeth. The other boy was much shorter. He was the same size of a midget and bald.

"What do you want, snot picker," said the small boy.

"I'm surprised you were even let in Bridgewood with that mouth."

"I'll have you know that I'm a lot smarter than these idiots," Gary said.

"I'm sure. What about your friend?"

"Joseph is more bronze than brain."

"Hey! I do to have a brain. And the names Mammoth," Joseph said.

"Well…I have a proposition for you guys."

"We're listening," Mammoth said.

Xxxx

Raven could not believe that Donna made her buy a dress to the dance. She didn't bother bringing it home for her mother to see it. Donna put it at the back of her closet. Now they were sitting outside on one of the benches since they had a free period. Raven was reading a book while Donna was laying back looking at the sky.

"Let's go to the movies after school," Donna said.

"We have homework and finals to study for," Raven replied never taking her eyes off her book.

"We'll have time to do that afterwards."

"It's still a weekday."

"What's your point?"

"Shouldn't you be working on your paper?"

"I'll have plenty of time to do that."

"You haven't started yet."

"So…it's not due until the end of the year."

"You still need to gather your resources. Stop waiting until the last minute to do things."

"What are you my mother?"

"I wouldn't have to act like your mother if you'd do your work."

"Whatever. We'll see what Richard says."

"He'd say to start working on your paper."

Donna was growing more frustrated. She just couldn't get a break. Why was everyone on her case about doing her homework? She still got good grades and eventually got her work done. Then a brilliant idea formed in her head. A slow smile formed on her lips. "I'll make you a deal. If I can gather sources for my paper and do five pages I'll stop making you go shopping with me. If I lose."

"And if you win?"

"You have to go on a date with Richard."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I seriously doubt he'll want to do that."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure he does."

Raven finally looked up from her book. She really wondered about Donna. Though she seriously doubted that Richard would even think about doing anything that Donna said. Then again Donna did know how to turn things in her favor.

Xxxx

Richard sat in his classroom until Donna came in. It was now lunch time and Richard was planning on grading some papers.

"I thought you were eating lunch with Raven," Richard replied not taking his eyes off his task.

"I just wanted to let you know that Raven and I are going to the movies after school."

"Don't you have a paper to work on?"

"I can work on it later."

"You've said that for the past few weeks. You shouldn't be going to the movies."

"I'll get it done."

"Sure you will."

"Fine! I'll make you a deal. I bet I can write 10 pages of my paper by tonight and if I don't I'll stop asking you to do stuff."

"And if you win?"

"You have to go on a date with Raven."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Richard could only stare at her. There was no way he'd willingly go out with a student. Then again Donna wasn't likely able to finish 10 pages by tonight. "Fine."

"Good. I'm going to find Raven."

Donna left with a triumphant smile on her face. She'd make sure she'd win the bet. What they didn't know was that she had already started on her paper. They were actually working on it in class. She already had all of her sources and took some notes.

Xxxx

Jinx sat with the swim team as usual at lunch. She was barely paying any attention to what the other girls were saying. She kept going over her plan in her head. Everything had to be perfect. There couldn't be any flaws in it. After acquiring Mammoth and Gizmo in her plans things should go smoothly. There was no way that those two could screw things up.

Jinx was a very detailed person. She expected everything to be in order. Her cunning ability made it possible for her to get away with things. Very few people even know her true character.

"Have you gotten a date yet Jinx?" asked Jenna.

"No I haven't," Jinx replied.

"Really! I would have thought Wally would have asked you."

"Why do you say that?"

"It was obvious that he took an interest in you the way that he was staring. I thought you had noticed."

"Guess I was paying more attention to the conversations around me. What did he look like?"

"He was tall, but short, orange hair, and blue eyes."

"Huh…I didn't notice him."

"Sometimes Jinx you're too caught up in your own mind to notice things around you."

By the time school was over Jinx had pretty much known what she had to do. With her two lackey's in place and if they didn't screw things up, things should turn in her favor. All of the planning was going to have its rewards.

She headed towards a small café where she'd meet up with Mammoth and Gizmo. Jinx was the first to arrive she sat at the back where she wouldn't draw attention to herself. It gave her a perfect view of the entire café. Mammoth and Gizmo finally walked in. they headed over towards her table when they spotted her.

"Well it's about time you two showed up," Jinx said.

"Give it a rest. We're here aren't we," Gizmo replied.

"Yeah and why did we have to meet here anyways," Mammoth replied.

"Do I have to explain everything to you guys? I'll say it slowly so your small brains can understand. We had to find someplace else to meet besides the dance meeting. No one else can know what we're doing," Jinx explained.

"Then why are we at this café?" Mammoth asked.

"To talk about our plan in detail," Jinx said.

"I don't see the point when we've talked about it plenty. We already know our part. What more do we need to talk about?" Gizmo said.

Jinx wanted to bang her head on the table. She couldn't believe how stupid these two were. She didn't think that she'd be able to handle talking to them now. It was hard to believe that they could be this stupid. Jinx was starting to wonder how these two even got into Bridgewood.

"Will you two just stop asking stupid questions? We need to figure out our next plan of action," Jinx said irritably.

"Fine, whatever," Gizmo said.

Xxxx

Kori was pacing back and forth in her room. She wasn't sure how to go about her plan next. How was she going to get Mr. Grayson to see her with her new boyfriend? Even though the dance was fast approaching she needed for Mr. Grayson to see them together before then. It wasn't likely he'd get jealous just seeing them for the first time. Kori needed to figure out what Mr. Grayson does when he's not at school. That was going to be a lot harder than she thought it would be. This was proving to b more complicated. Malchior was enough of a creepy guy. He didn't say much and always follows Jason's lead. As long as they didn't interrupt her plans she didn't care. Kori would have to do some investigating to see what Mr. Grayson does on his days off.

Xxxx

Donna was grinning from ear to ear. She finished writing and typing up her paper. This meant that she won the bet, which she knew she would. Donna got the best of Raven and Richard. It would serve them right for always doubting her. Then again she kind of gave them a reason too, but that's besides the point. Donna went skipping down the hall towards Richard's office. She was softly humming to herself.

"Hey, Richard," Donna said coming into the room.

"Don't you knock," Richard said looking up from his grading.

"Why? It's not like you're doing anything that important. Or were you thinking about naughty things to do with Raven," Donna said with a smirk.

"W-w-w-w-what? Why would you even say something like that?" Richard asked. His whole face turned red at her comment.

"Hahaha! I'm just messing with you."

"Was there something that you needed?"

Donna smiled triumphantly and placed her paper on his desk. Richard only raised an eyebrow.

"That's my paper. I finished it," Donna elaborated.

"You finished all of it," Richard said slowly.

"Yup."

"But we only got home an hour ago. How could you have finished it already?"

"Well…we've been gathering sources and working on our papers in class."

Richard sat there looking dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "You tricked me."

"It's not my fault you assumed that I didn't do it."

"You could have told me."

"And miss this chance of seeing your reaction?"

He wasn't sure what to make of this. Donna just stood there grinning at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Donna really played him.

"Well…" Donna said.

"What?" Richard asked confused.

"Are you going to ask Raven out or what?"

"Yeha, yeah I will."

"Then do it already."

"NOW!"

"Yes. The sooner you get it over with the better."

Richard grudgingly got up and followed Donna out of his office. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. There had to be a law against taking your own student out on a date. What was worse was that Donna concocted this whole plan. They made it to Donna's room where Raven was waiting.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes. You lost the bet fair and square."

Richard grumbled as Donna opened the door. Raven sat on the floor doing her homework and didn't notice them come into the room. Donna pushed Richard towards her when he didn't move from the door. He couldn't believe he was being manipulated by his own cousin, then again he could. Stealing himself Richard took a deep breath and walked over to Raven.

"Raven," Richard said getting her attention.

Raven slightly jumped at his sudden appearance. "Yes."

"Will you go on a date with me?" Richard asked grudgingly.

"Ok."

Donna was smiling from ear to ear. This was the best plan she ever came up with.

"So where are you guys going on your date?" Donna asked.

"I thought a nice home cooked meal would be good," Richard said.

"Sounds good to me," Raven agreed.

Donna just looked at the two of them. There was no way she was going to let that happen. "Uh…no. You guys are not doing that. You need to go out."

"I don't see how it matters. A date is a date," Richard said.

"It does matter. Now here's what you guys are going to do. You're going to go to a nice restaurant and then going to the movies."

"And why should we listen to you? It's not your date," Raven said.

"Because I know what you guys are trying to do and it's not going to work."

"Fine."

"It'll happen this Friday, so Raven needs to sleepover."

"That's a bit sudden. I'm not sure my mother would allow it."

"Don't worry about it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews:**

**Ophelia'song: **Here's their date. Hope you like it

**Gingerhorsegirl: **Lol

**mooncutie11: **Jinx's plan will be revealed soon.

**AstudyinEsmeWho: **Yeah I know it took me awhile to update, but I'm trying to do better. I'll try to update at least once a week from now on.

**la canelle: **Yes shewill

**Pobre: **Lol

**magenta34 (Guest): **Glad you like it

**shinfromamnesia: **Glad you liked it

Ch 15

It was now Friday and Raven still wasn't sure how her mother let her sleepover at Donna's this weekend. To make matters worse was that tonight she had a date with her teacher, though it wasn't like anything was going to change between them. She just needed to get through the school day and not think about it. Raven sat at the back of the classroom as usual until Donna came in.

"Hey," Donna replied.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"Had a free period."

"Really."

"Yeah. Are you excited about tonight?"

"I still don't see how you managed to convince my mom to let me sleepover this weekend."

"Please. You should know me by know. All I did was ask. Now stop avoiding my question."

"What's there to be excited about?"

"Because of your date."

"You mean the one you're forcing me to go on."

"Yes."

"No."

"What? You're going out with a hot older guy. What's there not to like?"

"Besides the fact that he's my teacher."

"A minor detail."

Raven could only shake her head. She didn't understand how Donna could not have a problem with this. Mr. Grayson walked into the room and noticed them sitting in the back.

"Don't you have class, Donna," Richard asked.

"I have a free period."

"You can stay in the library."

"I'm beginning to think that you don't want me around."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That you can get a lot of your homework finished in the library."

"That's boring. I need to be surrounded by people."

"There are people in the library."

"But it's too quiet."

"Then you could concentrate and not be disturbed."

"I'll have a better education with you."

Richard let out a deep sigh and walked back to his desk. The first bell rang and everyone started heading to class. Donna sat there the whole time working on her other work for her classes. Most of their work consisted of working out of the book to prepare for finals. While his students worked Richard was thinking about his upcoming date with Raven. That's all he could think about for the past few days. It made him anxious just thinking about it nonstop.

The day went by slow. It was now lunch time and Donna and Raven sat at their usual table. Mr. Stone and Mr. Logan were the ones on lunch duty today.

"This is so exciting," Donna exclaimed.

"What is?" Raven asked not taking her eyes off her book.

"Have you been listening to me? I'm talking about your date."

"You've already mentioned that earlier today."

"Can you get excited about anything?"

"You're the one who set it up. We aren't willing participants."

"That's beside the point. Now we'll have to find you an outfit after school."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"Richard has never been on a date. He kept saying he was too busy with school or work to bother with dating. You'll be the first girl he's ever dated."

"And?"

"Don't you see the implications? This could be his first relationship. Oh My God! I just realized this will be your first date too. Both of you will be sooo cute together. I can't wait for your wedding and the kids."

Raven finally looked up from her book. Donna had a faraway look in her eyes. "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

"You're right! Need to get pass the first date first."

Raven let out a deep sigh. Donna continued to talk animatedly about the date for the rest of the lunch period. Raven was only half listening to what she was saying. It wasn't like they were going to go out again after this first date. When the bell rang at the end of the day Raven and Donna were waiting in the car for Richard. He was busy talking to Mr. Harper outside about something.

"Can he take any longer? We have to get you ready for tonight," Donna said in frustration.

"He's only been talking for a few minutes," Raven replied.

"So…this is time we could be using to get you ready. It takes a long time to get beautiful."

"You're over-exaggerating."

"I am not."

Richard finally got into the car.

"Well it's about time."

He ignored her and headed home. Traffic was awful and it took them longer to get to the mansion. Donna rushed Raven up to her room so she could get her ready. Raven sat on the bed while Donna looked through her closet for the perfect outfit. Raven was starting to grow bored with waiting around. The only sounds that were heard were the movement of co-hangers. After a while Donna emerged with five different outfits and laid them on the bed.

"These are the five outfits I thought would be perfect for tonight," Donna explained picking up one of the outfits to show Raven. "What do you think of this one?"

"The neckline is too low."

Donna returned it and picked up another outfit. This one was a green dress with embroidery on the bottom. "How 'bout this?"

"It's ugly."

Donna tossed it to the side. Raven found a flaw in each of the outfits that Donna picked out she finally held up the last one. It was a white dress with a blue flower coming up from the side. "Does this one meet with your approval?"

"Well it's not terrible."

"Finally! Now take a shower and get dressed. There isn't enough time."

Raven rolled her eyes, but did as Donna said. It didn't take long for her to get out of the shower and get dressed. Raven stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She had to admit that the dress wasn't that bad on her. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bathroom. Donna had set up make-up and hair appliances on the dresser. There was also a pair of heels by the bed. Raven was a bit intimidated by what she saw.

"Good you're out. Have a seat in front of the dresser. I'm going to do your hair first then your make-up."

After a two hours passed, Donna finally finished getting Raven ready. Raven stood in front of a mirror just staring. She could barely recognize herself. Donna stood behind her grinning from ear to ear.

"Well…what do you think?"

"….uh…"

A knock came to the door. Donna went to go answer it, while Raven snapped out of her daze.

"Are you guys finished yet?" Richard asked.

"Yup. Prepare to be amazed," Donna said while she stepped aside to let him in.

Richard gave her a funny look. As soon as he saw Raven he was left speechless. Her appearance took his breath away. His brain completely shut down. Raven stood there looking anxious. She was nervous that he wouldn't like the outfit she was wearing. Biting her lip she wasn't sure what to do.

"Doesn't Raven look beautiful," Donna said to brak the silence.

That seemed to break Richard out of his trance, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Raven replied shyly.

"We should go."

Richard walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Have fun you two," Donna said happily.

They silently walked down the hall. Neither one of them looked at each other and kept to their own thoughts. Richard was starting to become real nervous. He wasn't expecting for Raven to look like that. Of course he knew she was pretty, but with her outfit It took his breath away. Richard wasn't sure what to say or do now. Raven on the other hand wasn't sure what to make of Richard's sudden silence. With each passing second she grew more nervous.

"Master Richard, Miss Raven, I hope you two enjoy your evening," Alfred said as he passed them in the hall.

"Oh…uh…thanks Alfred," Richard said snapping out of his trance.

An awkward silence wrapped around them. They made it to the garage and Richard opened the door for Raven before getting in the driver's seat. The whole car ride was quiet until they reached their destination. Richard parked in front of a classy restaurant called La Sla'Mon.

They walked into La Sla'Mon and the hostess showed them to their table. Raven looked around in awe. She had never been to a fancy restaurant before. There were chandelier's hanging from the ceiling and the tile was black. They were situated towards the back where it was more secluded. Richard pulled out her chair then took a seat across form her. There were candles lit on every table. They looked over the menu and placed their order when the waitress came by.

"So…how's studying going?" Richard asked to break the silence.

"Good," Raven replied.

"So…what else do you like to do besides read?"

"I meditate."

That seemed to break the tension. It was much easier to talk after that. The waitress soon came with their food and they started to eat. They were unaware that someone was watching them.

Across the room Kori was sitting at another table with Malchior. She was shocked when she saw Mr. Grayson come in and even more shocked when she saw who he was with. Kori grew mad with jealousy. There was no way that he could pick a scholarship student over her. Kori needed to find out what was going on. She was so focused on Mr. Grayson that she didn't notice Malchior's expression.

Malchior had his eyes set on Raven. He remembered her from the first meeting. Jason was going to want to hear about this. Their plan could finally move forward. It did surprise his that hthe same guy was with her again. There had to be a way to separate them. Malchior managed to keep his cool about everything. He just needed to be patient and wait.

From the entrance Donna entered. She wore a disguise so Richard and Raven wouldn't recognize her. Donna sat on the left side of the restaurant, but close enough so she could hear what they were saying. She needed to make sure they were having a good time.

"What the…" Donna whispered when she spotted Kori and the guy she met before across the restaurant.

Donna was curious how they knew each other. If they were already dating why could he be talking to other girls? Then Donna wondered about his friend. When she thought about it something did seem odd about the two of them. She would have to watch out if she saw them again. Then she saw Kori get up and walk over to Richard and Raven's table. Malchior walked silently behind her. Red flags were going off in Donna's head. They were going to ruin things she was sure. She had to come up with a plan quick.

"Mr. Grayson?" a voice said behind Richard. Turning around he saw Kori and that guy he saw before.

"Kori," Richard said. His eyes briefly looked at her before returning to the guy that was with her.

"I thought that was you. What a coincidence seeing you here. I just came over to say hi," Kori said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Kori," Richard said still looking at Malchior.

Kori glance over at Raven. She tilted her head innocently, "What are you and Raven doing here?"

Richard and Raven both froze at that. They weren't sure what to say.

"Sorry it took so long, but there was a long line," Donna said as she took a seat between them.

Richard was a little surprised by Donna's sudden appearance, but was grateful for her distraction. Kori was a bit shocked by Donna's appearance too.

"Oh! Hey Kori. Who's your friend?" Donna asked innocently.

"Huh! Oh…this is my date for the dance, Malchior," Kori replied a bit taken off guard.

"That's nice. I guess he's from Bridgewood. It was nice seeing you two."

"You too."

Kori and Malchior soon left. Donna, Raven, and Richard could only breathe again.

"That was a close one," Donna said.

"Yeah. So…why are you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you two were having a good time. It's a good thing I was here though."

"I guess."


End file.
